Hermione's Secret
by CheckersChance
Summary: *Complete*The war is over, and everyone is happy, and with their loved ones. Except Hermione. Her boyfriend Ron abuses her, and makes her feel worthless. Who will be her savior, when her knight turns dark? (Warning, Graphic Violence-Please don't read if this offends you)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys :) This is my third fanfiction story on this site, and i hope it turns out well :)**

**Chapter One**

I was sitting at the burrow, like I did almost every summer before school started again, but this time it was different for many reasons.

It's only been a few months since the war ended, and Voldemort was defeated. The school was finally finished being rebuilt, and they were admitting students back in.

It was also different because they allowed all students who didn't finish their last year at Hogwarts, to return. Including the Weasley Twins, who had dropped out in my fifth year, because of Umbridge. They were the two oldest student returning, but nobody really cared about age anymore. Students are students.

"Hermione." Ron said, as he walked through the front door, after playing a long game of quidditch with Harry, the twins, Bill, and Ginny. Ron kissed me forcefully, then went upstairs to change his clothes.

Ginny, who didn't care if she stunk up her house by her sweaty clothes, sat down in the chair next to me.

"God Ginny, go change!" I laughed at her.

"Nope!" She laughed back.

I pulled out my wand, and did a quick cleaning charm on her, and in a second she was good as new.

"Wish they'd realize they can clean with magic." Ginny laughed, looking at Harry and her brothers. "Maybe then they'd be clean!" We both laughed at her joke.

Then she got serious.

"How are things with Ron?" She asked quietly, looking at me with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it Gin." I whispered, trying not to tear up.

"Hermione, you got to tell someone." She put her hand on my knee and I flinched slightly.

"Gin, you know I can't." I said then I got up and left the room, thankfully, she didn't follow me.

_Why does she always have to bring it up!_ I though angrily to myself, as I made it up the many flights of stairs in the Weasley Home. _I know how to take care of myself._ I stormed into Percy's room. Since he lived with his wife now, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kept his room open for guests. It was nice to have a room of my own, but I did kind of miss sharing with Ginny. It was nice to have someone to talk to during the late hours of the night.

I threw myself onto the bed, and put the pillow over my face, and screamed. I did that often, it was my own way of letting out my rage.

I screamed for a good five minutes until I noticed that I wasn't alone in the room.

"Hermione this can't keep happening!" Ginny's voice cut through the room. I took the pillow off of my face and glared at her.

"Ginny stop. You weren't even supposed to find out." I choked out at her, and wiped my face. I hadn't realized that I was crying.

"Hermione, I hate just sitting here not being able to help you!" she exclaimed.

"I'm a big girl Gin. I can take care of myself."

"Then do that! You don't deserve this Hermione!" She yelled.

"Please stop it! I love him. I can't leave him! and it's my fault he gets so angry!" I started to cry again.

"It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is! If I was prettier, he wouldn't do this to me!" I looked her dead in the eyes.

"You're beautiful Hermione. Don't let my idiot brother tell you any different." She said softly.

"Can I be alone, please?" I begged, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah 'Mione. But if he comes in here and acts like that, just call for me okay? And I'll hex him into next week." She smiled gently, and walked out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Dinner's in an hour though!"

I plopped back down on the bed, and I didn't hear the door opening again.

"Hermione." A demanding voice called from the frame, and I internally flinched.

"Hi Ron." I said quietly.

"What was my sister doing in here?" He demanded.

"We were just talking Ron." I said in a hushed tone.

"You know how I feel about you being alone with her." He snarled.

"Ron, for the last time, I'm not gay. And I'm not attracted to your sister! She's my best friend, that's why I hand out with her so much!" I cried.

Ron became jealous of me and his sister since we started dating after the war. He assumed that we were secretly having an affair, and no matter how hard I tried to tell him that I wasn't interested in her, he still snapped like this.

"Don't lie to me Hermione." He smirked as he got closer to me.

"I'm not lying!" I insisted.

Ron slapped me across the face.

"Did I say you could talk?" He asked in a mocking tone.

I shook my head no.

"Good." He grinned his terrifying grin, then he took of his belt.

"Ron.." my eyes widened. "I told you I wasn't ready for that." I said firmly.

"Well you see Hermione." He stopped, and cast a silencing spell around the room, and locked the door. "I simply don't care."

* * *

Half an hour later when he was…done, he stood up, waved his wand, and our clothes were back on, and my hair was back to normal.

He pushed me onto my knees, and kicked me in the gut. I fell to the ground with a bang. Then he knelt down, and punched me in the shoulder.

"Good job Hermione. You're almost as good as Lavender." He winked at me, and then went downstairs as if nothing had happened.

I stayed on the floor for another ten minutes, before I heard Mrs. Weasley calling me down for dinner. I left my wand in the living room downstairs, so I just put a light hoodie on to cover up the bruise starting to form on my shoulder.

It hurt to walk, but I put on my best face as I made it down the seven flights of stairs, and gently sat in the seat next to Fred.

"You alright Hermione?" Fred asked as I sat down. "You seem down."

I could see out of the corner of my eye how Ron was glaring at me.

"Yeah Fred, I'm fine." I gave him a weak smile.

Mrs. Weasley brought all of the food in by hand, she thought that that was the best way to serve food. She brought in each dish one at a time, and put a large amount on everyone's plate.

I started eating right away, but I stopped when Ron got up and whispered into my ear. "I think you've had enough food, don't you think? You're going to get even fatter if you keep eating like that." Then he walked away smiling. I looked down at my plate, I had barley eaten a thing. Just a few spoons of mashed potatoes. I put my fork down, and walked upstairs, telling everyone that I wasn't feeling good, and food was making it worse. Everyone looked sympathetic at me, except Ron of course, who looked very amused with himself.

* * *

I ran into the bathroom, and I looked at myself in the mirror.

I didn't like what I saw.

Ugly. Fat. Worthless. That's all that I am.

The Weasleys had a muggle scale, that Mrs. Weasley made her children stand on, to make sure that they never got to skinny. I stepped on it and read my weight.

_122 pounds._ I didn't think that it was heavy until Ron pointed it out.

I ran out of the bathroom crying, and stayed in my room until morning.

Nobody came to check on me.

* * *

**A/N- WOW RON IS AN ASS HOLE! D: Poor Hermione :(**

**(Oh and just as a side note. I do NOT think that 122 pounds is anywhere near fat. its pretty darn skinny. I used that number just to emphasize how rude, and horrible Ron is. ****So please, nobody take offence to that.)**

**Review, and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I loved how fast i got response from the first chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, at breakfast, (Everyone had bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast, except for me. I just had a piece of dry toast.) a large, Hogwarts owl came in and landed on the windowsill next to me. I stood up, grabbed the letters, and passed one to each of us who were going back to Hogwarts. I opened mine, and smiled.

_Dear Miss Granger,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for Head girl of Hogwarts for your final year. Please report on September first, to compartment 12 on the Hogwarts express. There you will meet the chosen head Boy. At 12:00 sharp. I will be composing a meeting, for you both, as well as to meet this year's prefect. Have a wonderful rest of your summer holidays.  
Minerva McGonagall_

I pulled my badge out of the envelope , and looked up in excitement, when I realized that I wasn't the only one with a bade.

"Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, what did you guys get?" I asked my friends eagerly.

"Quidditch Captain" Harry said proudly.

"Prefect!" Ginny smiled.

"Prefect." George said with a frown

Fred however, looked horrified.

"Fred, what did you get?" I asked him

He handed me his letter and I gasped.

"_YOU GOT HEAD BOY?"_ Everyone turned to Fred in surprise.

Fred was staring at nothing, in shock I suppose.

"I'm Head Girl!" I told my friend with a smile, and they all smiled back at me… Except Ron, who looked angry.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room, wondering what the excitement was about, We all held out our badges, and she looked at them all one by one.

"Ginny! That's wonderful!"

"George! What a surprise!"

"Harry, I knew you could do it!"

"HERMIONE! THIS IS FANTASTIC!"

"Fred. OH MY GOSH FRED! FRED I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She kissed Fred's cheeks making him blush.

"Muuuum!" He complained, and I laughed

"This calls for a celebration!" She exclaimed, then rushed off into the kitchen, to plan a dinner.

"Fred, Gin, Harry, Ron?" George asked. "Want to play some Quidditch?"

"No thanks, you guys go play without me, I'm feeling a little tired." Ron said,

"Oh, alright Ron! See you in a bit." Harry said, then they all went outside, leaving Ron and I alone.

Ron pulled me into the living room, and cast another silencing spell.

"Ron.." I questioned, with my eyes wide with fear.

He turned to me, raised his hand and *SMACK* he hit me across the face with all the force he could manage. I fell to the ground, and just like he had done last night, he kicked me. Over, and over again, In the gut, my face, the shoulder, my legs.

I forced myself not to cry, or scream.

After a few moments of this, he stopped and forced me to my feet.

"What the hell?" He slapped me again. "Why." Slap. "Are." Slap. "you." Slap. "HEAD" slap. "GIRL!" Slap.

I lost all control and I started to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I raised my arms in defense. And to my great pleasure, Mrs. Weasley called for Ron from the kitchen.

"We'll finish this later." He hissed, then stormed off.

I ran to the bathroom, and did a quick _"Episky" _on my nose, which Ron broke when I was on the ground. I didn't have any bruise remover, so I just put a coat of concealer on top of my face to hide the bruises. You could still see them, but they weren't nearly as bad.

I knew I needed to go to Saint Mungo's but I also knew that I couldn't. I cast another Episky charm on my broken ribs. They weren't completely healed though, but I guess that, that's the best I can get.

* * *

I stayed locked in the bathroom for hours, until I heard Mrs. Weasley call for me. It was dinner time.

I stood up, and gasped with pain. The soreness was just getting worse. I put on a brave face, and made it downstairs.

When I got into the kitchen I was greeted by everyone.

Ginny was staring at me, with her eyes wide. Since she was the only one who knew what her brother does to me, she knew what to look for, and she could obviously tell what I was hiding through the makeup.

"Nice face." Ron whispered into my ear as we sat down. He sat in the chair right next to me, taking my hand.

I didn't reply to him.

* * *

Dinner went by with a blur, and before I knew it Ginny was dragging me away from a furious looking Ron. She pulled me into her room, and she locked the door behind her.

She cast the cleaning charm on me, and gasped when she saw me.

"Ginny, it's not what it looks like." I tried to reason with her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE' HERMIONE?! YOUR FACE IS MORE BLUE THAN WHITE!" She looked like she could kill Ron.

"He was just a little upset this time. It's not like he raped me aga-" I stopped, and threw my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had just told her.

"WHEN DID HE RAPE YOU?" She demanded. I hung my head and said

"Yesterday. After you left my room." I whisperd

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She yelled, then started for the door.

"YOU CAN'T YOU MADE AN UNBREAKABLE VOW NOT TO TELL ANYONE YOU KNOW!" I screamed and she stopped.

"You shouldn't have made me do that Hermione." She huffed and layed down on her bed.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked. "I'm afraid to sleep alone."

"Of course Hermione! Your bed is folded up in my closet.

I got my bed, and went to sleep.

And for the first night, in so many nights, I wasn't afraid.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter is going to be the Hogwarts Express :)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Chapter three is up! :D yay! **

**This chapter was kind of hard to write, and i don't know why... But there is some Fred/Hermione interaction in it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

September first finally arrived, and Me, Harry, and the Weasleys all left for Kings Cross Station at about ten in the morning. We all apperated there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went together, as did Harry and Ginny, Fred went with George, and I unfortunately went with Ron.

With the familiar pulling sensation in my gut, we were off. We landed a moment later, all of us looking wind struck.

I tried to rush away from Ron, to get to the compartment with Ginny, Fred, and George, but Ron decided against it.

"How am I supposed to know you're not whoring of while you're gone?" He hissed in my ear, as he took my arm. "You'll stay with me until the _second_ you have to be on that train. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ron." I whispered, as he started walking me away from his family.

"Oi! 'Mione! Where you going?" Fred asked, eyeing the two of us.

Ron looked at me. "Yes Hermione. Where are you going?" He said with a smile.

"We were just going for a short walk before the train ride Fred." I said, giving him a convincing smile.

"If you say so Hermione…" He said, obviously not believing me.

"Why does Fred care?" He asked me as soon as we got out of sight.

"Because he's my friend Ron." I told him.

"Yea. Nice try. You don't have friends, you have people who are too nice to ignore you ugly ass." He smirked.

I slapped him across the face.

His eyes widened and I realized my mistake.

Don't hit Ron. That was one of the first lessons i learned since the start of the relationship.

He pushed me onto the hard ground, and kicked me only once then he walked away, saying over his shoulder, "You're lucky to have me."

* * *

I stayed on the ground for a long time, until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hermione?" The voice asked, as he came closer to me. "What are you doing? Where's Ron?" I turned my head and saw a very concerned Fred looking down at me on the ground. He held out his hand and helped me up. I suppressed a wince.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm alright, Ron went ahead and got on the train, and I just felt like sitting here." I smiled up at him, and together we walked over to our friends, I pushed my little depression cloud to the back of my head,

"Harry, why don't you find Ron?" Fred suggested as we made it over there.

"Alright, see you guys after your _prefect_ meeting" He laughed at Fred and George's faces then left to find…him.

Ginny took me by the arm, and we walked a little bit ahead of the twins.

"Are you alright?" She asked me quietly, so she wasn't over heard.

"No." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"'Mione." She whispered.

"Gin like I said before, I can handle this." I told her, my voice cracking slightly.

"I don't think you can." She said sternly.

I broke out of her grasp and I walked faster than all of them, walked onto the train, and made it to compartment twelve, and sat inside, waiting for the prefects and Fred to show up for the meeting.

* * *

The first one to show up was Draco Malfoy, who was made Slytherin Prefect.

"They made you Head Girl?" He made a face in mock horror.

"Hi Draco" I muttered, my hand clutching my recently re-broken rib.

"What no 'Malfoy' or 'Ferret?'" He asked

"Sorry. Hi Ferret." I said quietly, and he looked at me weird.

"What's wrong Granger?" He asked, not even sarcastically.

"Nothing." I lied, and closed my eyes.

"I can tell your lying." He said quietly, "Granger what is it?"

I opened my eyes, and looked him directly in his. "Nothing!"

"Hermione, you can tell me." He said sincerely, nothing like the boy who teased me for all those years.

"I can't."

"I won't tell anyone I promise." He said softly.

After the war Draco and I put aside our differences, and agreed to be civil to each other. Both of us realizing that our petty feud was pretty dumb.

"Fine." I said, and I raised my shirt to my ribcage.

He gasped. "Bloody Hell Granger!" he shouted, as he saw all the blue. "Who did this?" he demanded.

"Nobody." I lied.

"Granger."

"It was just someone, okay?" I shouted, then the door opened again, and Ginny walked in, my shirt still up.

"Malfoy knows now too?" She asked quickly. I nodded. "So I can talk to someone about you know?" she asked, and I nodded again.

"Weasley, who did this?" He asked her, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Ron." She whispered, and his eyes got huge.

"What the hell!" He shouted,

"Not right now, please. And don't go after him!" I shouted the last part, as he was reaching for the door "I'm not supposed to say anything, and it's fine."

"But-" he started and I cut him off.

"Unbreakable vow. Make it with me. Right now." I demanded.

"Granger! You have to tell someone!"

I grabbed his arm, and he reluctantly grabbed mine.

After a few spells it was official. He couldn't tell anyone about Ron, just like Ginny.

After another few minutes, the compartment door opened again, and everyone piled in. There must have been an untraceable expansion charm on the compartment, because all ten of us fit comfortably.

The Hufflepuff prefects, were just two fifth years I had never met before,

Slytherin was a 6th year, and Draco.

Ravenclaw was Luna and a boy in our year that I couldn't remember the name of,

And obviously, Gryffindor was Ginny and George.

And Head boy and girl, was Me, and Fred.

During the meeting, we set up our patrol times, and then we were free to go. As I was leaving the compartment, I felt a pair of hands come around my waist. I looked up and saw… you guessed it. Ron.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Draco and Ginny glaring at him, and then they walked away, knowing that they can't do anything about it.

"I have a compartment ready for us." He said, and walked me to the last one on the left. He shoved me in, and I fell into a seat. He sat across from me.

"So, how was the 'meeting'" he said, using air quotes.

"It was a meeting Ronald. You just saw everyone come out of it. And it was great."

"Whatever."

I growled at him.

"What was that?" He snapped.

"Nothing."

"Lies." He hissed. "You're nothing but a rotten liar." He said. I didn't understand were all the hostility as coming from this time.

"Stop it." I demanded, and I stood up.

"What did you just say?" He hissed at me.

"I said Stop!"

He lifted his hand, and I felt his palm hit the side of my face, which knocked me into the door, making a huge bang. My head hit the hinge, leaving a rather large gash above my left eye.

I opened the door, and ran until I found someone I knew. The first person I found was Fred.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled, and pulled me into his compartment, also with him was George and Lee, (Who wasn't a student, but an intern for McGonagall's Transfiguration class)

"What happened?" He demanded, pulling a bottle of dittany out of his pocket.

"I fell, that's all." I said quickly.

Fred uncorked the bottle, put some on his hands, then rubbed it into my forhead.

"Do you want to sit with us?" He asked, obviously not buying the 'I fell' excuse. "We'll protect you from your own two feet." He smiled, and I laughed, and nodded.

For the rest of the trip, thankfully, none of us brought up what happened to me. And if any of them knew what happened for real, it wasn't obvious.

"Thank you." I said quickly to Fred, as we stepped onto the platform.

"Anytime 'Mione." He said seriously, and brought me into a big hug.

"Hermione!" Ron called, and Fred and I broke apart. "You coming or what?" He demanded,

"Bye Fred." I muttered, and I slowly walked away from Fred, and Ron took me by the hand.

"What did you tell him?" He hissed in my ear, so low that only I could hear him.

"I fell into a door." I whispered.

He pressed his lips to my temple and said "Glad I trained you so well."

And together we made it to the carriages.

* * *

**A/N- Thank gosh Fred was there. Who knows what could have happened if she ran into anyone else.**

**Tell me what you think of my story so far! It only takes a second to leave a review :)**

**Jasmine Indigo Sappihhra-I hope this update was fast enough for you :)  
**

**LeeArt- Yes, you can kill him if you'd like **

**WeasleyQueen11- Thank you :) I'm glad you like it **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I love all the feedback I'm getting (:**

**But, as of right now, I have no plans on killing off Ron…I have something else in mind, which you will find out later in the story (:**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The carriages pulled up to Hogwarts, and I couldn't help but be excited. It was almost like I was eleven years old again.

The castle looked exactly how it did when I started here. It had the old, homey feeling to it. I could tell that other people were feeling the same way about it, as they stared in awe.

We stepped out of our carriage, which we had shared with Harry, Luna and Neville, and walked up to the Grand Entrance, waiting to be let in.

A few moments later, a very annoyed caretaker named Mr. Filtch and his very annoying cat Mrs. Norris opened up the great doors, and we all piled in to the castle, and made our way to the Great Hall.

After the initial sorting ceremony, (which was bigger than I had ever seen before, because a lot of students that should have been first years, last year, weren't able to make it to Hogwarts) The feast began.

All of the Weasleys (save Ginny) started shoveling food into their faces as soon as it appeared. I didn't eat much, just a dinner roll, and pumpkin juice, because of the glances I kept getting from Ron.

After everyone, (save me) had their fill, all of the food vanished, and Professor McGonagall stepped up in front of a large podium and called for everyone's attention.

"I am pleased to announce this years Head Girl, and Head Boy. When I call your name, please step up next to me." She smiled, looking at the Gryffindor table.

"The Head Girl this year, is Hermione Granger!" She exclaimed, and I got a fairly loud applause. On my way up to the table I heard people whispering about who the Head boy is. Most people were saying Harry. And a few were saying Ron. Not a single person in the room was guessing…

"And the Head boy this year, is Fred Weasley!" she said loudly, to talk over the loud

"WHAT?" The whole hall exclaimed, looking at a very red faced Fred walking up.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." He said loudly, so that everyone could hear him. He took his place next to me, then McGonagall dismissed the rest of the castle back to their dormitories.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, would you please follow me to your dormitory?" She said with a smile, and then walked towards the door, with us following her.

We walked up to the fourth floor corridor, and we saw a painting of a small child.

"Rattle Tattle" McGonagall said, and the portrait swung open. Fred and I walked in, and gasped. The room was absolutely beautiful! There was a very large common room, larger then Gryffindor's. It had two couches, two large chairs, and about a thousand books.

On the back wall there were three doors. The one on the far left said 'H.B', then the one on the far right said 'H.G'. The one on the middle didn't have a label, but McGonagall told us that it was the restroom.

The only other cool thing about the common room, was that it had a small kitchen, with a fully stocked fridge, and cabinet... I swear i saw Fred's mouth water at the sight of it.

"I'll leave you two to explore your new rooms.' She said with a smile, then quickly shuffled out of the door.

I hurried over to my room, and opened my door, as Fred did the same, and I was very pleased, and surprised with what I saw.

It was my room. Exactly as I had it at my home with my parents. My bed was pushed against the far wall, with the blanket my grandmother knitted for me a few years before she died was on it. My desk, filled with old Homework, and spare parchment, along with quills and ink. On my walls were my posters of famous muggle bands, and on top of my dresser, was a picture of me, Harry, and Ron in our first year.

Fred walked into my room. "Oh nice room Hermione." He said with a smile.

"Thanks," I returned his happy expression. "Does yours look like your room too?" I asked, interested.

"Yup, I even have George's bed in here." We both laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep." I told him, and I stated towards my bed.

"What? No hug goodnight?" He joked.

"Oh aaalllrrriiiggghhht." I said in a joking tone, and I walked over and gave him a big hug.

The hug lasted a moment, then he let go, and called "Goodnight 'Mione!" over his shoulder as he walked away.

I quickly turned the light off, jumped into my bed, and started to fall asleep.

"Today's defiantly been the best day of my life since the war ended." I muttered to myself, as I fell unconscious.

* * *

"MORNING 'MIONE!" I heard a voice yell next to my ear.

"Wha? FRED!" I called angrily. I didn't like it when people woke me up.

"Oi, don't git snippy with me!" He joked.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, unless you want to be late for breakfast…" he mumbled.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled, but got up anyway.

"It's almost nine, and classes start at ten, you might want to hurry."

"Damn it!" I got up quickly, and ran to the bathroom and changed, casting a quick charm on my hair that calmed the frizz, and I was ready to go in about five minutes.

* * *

"Want to walk down together?" he asked casually.

"Sure, why not." I said then we started out the portrait, and to the Great Hall.

When we got in the hall, we separated. I went to sit with Harry and Ginny, He went to sit with George and Lee, (Who refused to sit at the Teachers Table).

"hey guys." I said, as I sat down.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny said, and hugged me. "How's your new dorm?" She asked smiling.

"It's great!"

"Where is it?" Harry asked

"Behind the portrait of the child in the fourth floor corridor." I said

"Are we allowed to know the password?" Gin asked

"Well, she never said I couldn't give it away, so I guess you can." I said. "Its 'Rattle Tattle'"

"Very childish." Harry laughed.

"Well the portrait does pick the password."

"Hello Guys, Hermione." A voice behind me said, I turned and saw Ron sitting down next to me.

I heard Ginny growl quietly, and I glared at her, she quickly stopped.

I could also see Draco at the Slytherin table, glaring at Ron, but he was much too far away for me to scold him.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked. "Can I speak to you out in the Hallway before classes start?" He smiled his signature smile, which everyone believed was kind, except me and Ginny.

Before I could even answer, Ginny saved me. "Sorry Ron, 'Mione promised to walk me to class, and I have Potions first, and with her. Don't you have transfiguration? That's on the other side of the school. Come on Hermione, lets go." She stood up quickly, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table, and into the hall.

"Thanks Gin." I said, and hugged her.

"Hey, that's the least I could do" She said with a smile, and together we made it down to the dungeons.

* * *

**A/N- Three cheers for Ginny!**

**Don't forget to leave a Review! I take peoples suggestions, and such, and they help me write the chapters :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks for all the support and opinions (: I got a complaint, saying that my chapters are short, so I tried to make this one longer (:**

**And I got a PM asking why I wasn't going to kill off Ron. And to answer her- YOU'LL SEE! (:**

**I hate him though. Not in the actual books, but in my story. I hate him.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I thought potions would be wonderful. I knew that Ron and Harry had transfiguration that class time, so Ron wouldn't be anywhere near me.

But of course, that's not how things played out.

A moment after Ginny and I walked in, and took our seats in the front row I heard him come in through the door.

I looked over at Ginny, who was talking to her friend in Hufflepuff at the table next to us. She didn't hear him come in. He waved his wand and muttered a spell, which caused time to freeze, for everyone except him and me.

"What was that about?" He spat at me, as he made his way to my table.

"I didn't do anything." I insisted, standing up to face him.

"What do you mean 'didn't do anything' you ditched me for my sister!" he tried to slap me, but I dodged it.

"She asked first." I lied.

He tried to get me again, and again I dodged him.

"Stop moving!" he yelled at me.

"Why on EARTH would I stop?" I shouted.

He grabbed my arm, I tried to shake him off of me, but it wasn't working. "I'm the ONLY person who will even THINK about dating you. You WILL listen to me, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"No." I said

"What did you just say to me?" He hissed.

"I. Said. No." I said confidentially.

Ron slapped me hard in the face, leaving a huge mark down half of my face, and then walked away, and said. "This time, we will finish our conversation later." He snarled, then as he walked out, waving his wand again, and time resumed where it had left off.

Ginny was still talking to the Hufflepuff, but she turned to look when there conversation ended, and her eyes got wide.

"When the hell did that happen?" She gasped.

"Just a moment ago." I muttered, then when I saw the look of confusion on her face I explained. "Ron used the halt-time spell."

"That ARSE!" She spit, but unfortunately, Slughorn heard her.

"10 points from Gryffindor for language Miss. Weasley." He said in a bored voice.

"Yes sir, sorry." Ginny muttered, then rolled her eyes when he turned away.

"Today we are working on a potion that shows us what our hearts desire most. You may see many things when you take your potion, and I want each of you to write down what you see, no matter how embarrassing it is, I will not tell anyone." He smiled. "Alright, so please turn to page six in your potions book, and begin! You may work with the person next to you." He finished, then went over to his desk and started reading a book.

"Okay, so what do we need?" Ginny asked me, as she was getting up to get ingredients.

I looked at the page.

"We need Rose oil, Star grass, honey water, kelp, three beetles, nocturne flies, moonstone, mint, and a drop of our blood."

"Our blood? Ewe. okay, I'll be right back" She left and I got the cauldron ready.

She came back, with her hands full of ingredients.

"What do we do first?" She eagerly asked, as I placed the small cauldron on the burner.

"It says to heat the Rose oil and the honey oil until it boils, then add the other ingredients. But not the blood, that goes in our individual vials." I told her, and we got to work.

* * *

We were the only pair to do it correctly on our first try, so it's a good thing the potion only takes about ten minutes to complete. Poor Fred and George had to do their potion three times, because they kept knocking it over, or adding too much ingredients.

As soon as everyone had their potions done, he passed out finger stickers to everyone, and we pricked ourselves, and dropped the drop of blood into our vials.

"Okay students, now that everyone has their potions done, drink up! You will feel a strange sensation, and it will be like you are hallucinating."

I drunk mine in one gulp, and the taste was revolting. But soon I began to feel light headed, so I sat down, and then my surroundings changed.

* * *

I was in a classroom, alone with Ron, and he was beating me again. Kicking me, punching me, and he was about to rape me again. But this time if found strength. I pushed him off of me, he fell to the ground, I smiled the same smile he did whenever he hit me, and I punched, and kicked every last bit of him, and left him alone on the ground weeping, as a teacher came in and expelled him.

* * *

The scene changed and I was in the Head's common room, and Fred walked in. "Hi love." He said, and he took me gently around the waist.

The real me stood in shock, as the potion me reached up and kissed him on the mouth. And I looked up at him and said "I love you Fred." And Fred looked to me and said

"I love you too Hermione." And his lips met mine again.

* * *

Then it changed again, and I was walking down the aisle, wearing a beautiful white gown that fell down to my ankles. I looked like a princess. Down the aisle I saw Fred standing there, with a smile on his face. Everyone I knew was there, except for Ron. I was happy.

* * *

Then the potion ended, and I was back in the potions classroom, with everyone watching me.

"Wow Hermione, you were under the potion longer than everyone else! How many did you see?" She smiled.

"Three." I told her, and everyone in the room looked envious.

"What did you see?" Someone asked, and I shook my head, feeling guilty.

"Alright, alright, you can all ask her later." Slughorn interrupted. "Now, I want all of you to write down everything, then hand it to me. And in case any one of you want to lie" he waved his wand, casting a spell "I put a charm on there, that will only accept the truth, and the whole truth" He smiled, and then went back to his desk.

_Oh crap_ I thought to myself, as I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and I started to write.

_I have three desires, as so the potion made me see._

_In the first one, it had started with my boyfriend Ron Weasley beating me, like he does so often. He was kicking me, and punching me, and was going to rape me again. Then I got strong, and I turned the tables on him, and I was the one attacking him for once. A teacher walked in and expelled him, after I had hurt him so much._

_In the second one, I was in my common room, with Fred Weasley, and he kissed me, and told me that he loves me._

_And in the third, and final one, I was walking down the aisle, in a wedding gown, about to marry Fred._

_Hermione Granger._

I walked up to him, and hoped that he would just take it, and read it later, but no. He picked it up, opened it, and made me stay next to him as he read eyes bulged as he read it, then he quickly looked at me, his eyes full of pity.

"Remember what you said about not telling anyone." I said quietly.

"Miss Granger!" He shouted, causing people to look at the pair of us.

"Can we please not talk about this?" I begged. "I can handle myself."

"Miss Granger, is what you wrote true? About your boyfriend attacking you _again."_ I nodded. "So he has done these things?" He insisted.

"Yes." I whispered, glad that he lowered his voice when he said that.

"I insist that you go to McGonagall!" He exclaimed quietly.

"I can't Sir. And now please, you promised you wouldn't tell no matter what, so I'm holding you to that." I looked him severely in the eye, and he reluctantly nodded.

"But remember, if you need anything, any of the teachers are here to help you." He said kindly, but his eyes still held the pity.

"Please don't pity me Sir." I said, then I walked away. He hadn't mentioned Fred, which made me slightly sad, but I pushed those thoughts away.

"So Gin, what did you see?"

She smiled. "I'm married to Harry. What about you?"

"I don't want to talk about it Gin." I whispered, and she nodded, understanding.

* * *

The class was dismissed, and we all filed out into the hallways. I was met by Ron, who dragged me to the top of the Charms Tower, which was our next class, but didn't start for another hour, so no one was in there.

"What?" I snapped when we got to the top.

I felt his hand slap my face.

"Don't snap at me." He hissed. "I said we'd finish our discussion later. Well guess what? It's later."

"Ron, not now." I yelled.

He ignored my comment.

"You said No earlier. Explain." He demanded.

"You said nobody else would want me. You're wrong. Somebody would want me." I insisted.

He laughed a cold laugh.

"Nobody would ever want you. You're and ugly, fat, Mudblood." He laughed again, but stopped when I punched him in the jaw.

"We're over." I spat at him, and tried to walk own the staircase. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"What did you just say?" He snarled.

"We're done!" I yelled.

"If we're done, then you're taking the wrong exit." He grinned darkly.

"There's only one way out, you idiot."

"Nope." He pointed to the large balcony, and pushed me towards it. "If your leaving me, then this is the way you leave." He motioned down, and I saw that we were at lease a hundred feet up.

My eyes widened, and I tried to run over to the door, but he grabbed me, and pushed me half way over the ledge.

"Are you leaving me?" He demanded.

"NO!" I shouted, crying.

"WHAT?"

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING!"

He pulled me back up, and hugged me.

"You did the right thing." He said then he walked away.

I fell to the floor crying, and shaking, and I stayed that way until people started coming up the stairs.

The first person I saw was Harry.

"Oh there you are Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Ron's been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh, that's brilliant Harry." I muttered.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm just fine." He seemed to believe me, because he walked away to talk to his other friends.

Ginny came next.

"You're not fine, and I know it." She whispered in my ear, then pulled me into a hug. "I wish you'd let me help you." I cried slightly at her words, then I sat down at my seat, and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

**A/N- Why do i have a feeling that you guys out there are getting your pitch forks ready, and preparing an angry mob to attack Ron? Oh right, cause he's a jerk.**

**Hold off on the murder spree though, I need him for the rest of the story.**

**A/N/2-SO we saw a bit of Fremione in there, even if it was just a potion. Now she knows that she wants him though... Whats she going to do about it?**

**Leave me a Review, tell me what you think (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- This chapter is a bit violent.. so that's just a heads up.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The days following Ron's confrontation on the Charms tower were horrendous. Every chance he got, he would terrorize me, then tell me that he does it because he loves me, and that this only proves his love.

Well, they do say love hurts…

On Friday that week, I had only one class with Ron. Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was the only class, (Besides History of Magic) that had a ghost for a teacher.

The ghost was Severus Snape.

All of the students filed in, and sat down at their assigned desks. Thankfully it was paired so that no one of the same house could be partners. I got assigned next to Draco, which if that had happened in any other year, I would have been furious. This time, I was rather pleased.

"Hi Draco." I said as I sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hullo Hermione." He said cheerfully. "How are you?"

" been better." I mumbled

"Weasley?" he guessed and I flinched. "Thought so."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, 10 points from both your houses for talking while I am teaching." Snape said as he floated by.

The lesson went on, without incident, We were learning how to do wandless magic, but it was extremely difficult. Not even I could do it that day.

* * *

We were dismissed, and like always Ron walked me to lunch, and made my plate for me. This time he was being generous, and gave me a chicken leg, and a small scoop of corn. Usually I only got like an apple or something.

I ate my lunch fast, then I felt sick. "I'll be back!" I said, as I stood up, and then I ran to the girls bathroom. I pushed myself into a stall, and I was violently sick. I sat on the ground and I began to cry. Wishing with all of my heart that I was small enough, but my body wouldn't get any tinier. I conjured up the scale from Mrs. Weasley, and I stepped on it.

_102 pounds_ it read, and I slapped myself in the head, and then I threw the scale in the trash, and I fell to the floor again, shaking from weakness. I didn't hear the door open before, but now I noticed that I wasn't alone in the bathroom.

It was Ron.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, eyeing me on the floor. "You can't throw away the scale, how else are you going to know how fat you still are? How much did it say?"

"A hundred and two." I muttered, and he looked disgusted.

"You know Lavender's Ninety-Eight pounds. Maybe that's why she was so easy to bang. Your fat ass was hard as hell to lift."

"Lavender was also a foot shorter than me also. She's supposed to weigh less than me." I muttered. "If you like Lavender so much, why don't you go back to her? She survived the war too."

Ron laughed. "The bitch is a werewolf now. And she's engaged to some rich Ravenclaw guy."

My eyes fell to the floor so I didn't have to watch Ron get closer to me.

"You are slightly attractive though. Just slightly." He said, and I heard his belt taken off. "I think the bruises work on you." He said.

I looked up at him with disgust, then he whipped the belt hard in my chest. "I think these marks will work too."

He tied the belt around my neck, took of his pants, and you can guess what happened next.

* * *

When he was…finished, I had a large, blue, bruise around my neck, and many more bruises on my chest, legs, arms, everywhere. Even one that went down the side of my face.

He gave me one last kick in the gut, before leaving me in the bathroom.

* * *

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to make it from that bathroom, to my dormitory. I rushed into my room, and I cried.

Fred came into the room a few hours later, and heard me crying. He begged me to let him into my room, but I wouldn't unlock the door. I just told him to go away.

I couldn't live with this anymore. Maybe I should have just jumped of the tower.

'That's it.' I thought to myself 'that's my way out of it. If I die, he can't hurt me!' I went to leave the dorm, but I noticed my clock, and it was after curfew, and I wasn't on patrol tonight, so I would be stopped if I was caught, and sent back.

There had to be another way to end it.

Then I got the idea.

I rushed back into my bedroom, and I grabbed a pair of pajamas, to make it look real. Then I asked Fred if he needed in the Loo, because I was taking a bath.

He told me he didn't so I walked in.

I started the water, and undressed myself. As the tub filled I stared at my naked self in the mirror. The ligature mark around my neck was getting worse, as the bruise was spreading. My face was clearing up slightly, but my neck down to my knees were almost all bluish brown.

I smiled, knowing that soon my pain would be over, and I'd be in a better place. I laughed at my upcoming death.

I decided against writing a note, explaining why I killed myself, because I didn't want to ruin Ron's name. He used to be a great guy, I used to love him. I hate myself for loving him.

This is my fault. Not anyone else's.

The bath tub was full of hot water, so I stepped in and sat down. I reached into the cabinet next to the tub, and I pulled out a blade. It was about two inches long, and very sharp. I smiled.

_Well Hermione, this is it._ I thought with a smile, then I pushed the blade in at my wrist hard. I gasped at the pain. It was worse than anything Ron had ever done to me. I laughed again, with no humor, as I pulled the blade across my skin, leaving a large gash.

I looked at it, proud. I don't know why I felt so proud at that. Maybe it was because it was something I really wanted, and I got it?

I didn't realize I was crying, but when I did it was too late to stop. My sobs were very loud, and I could hear Fred pounding on the door.

"I'M COMING IN!" Was the last thing I heard, before the darkness took over, and my body went limp.

* * *

**(SWITCH TO FRED'S POINT OF VIEW)**

"Fred?" Hermione asked, standing next to the bathroom. "Do you need to use the Loo? I'm taking a bath, so I might be in there for a long time."

"No thanks 'Mione, I'm good." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, but something was wrong. I couldn't tell what, but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I was reading a book that I needed for Potions, when I heard a loud gasp. "Are you alright Hermione?" I called, but he didn't seem to hear me. I stood up and walked towards the door, and I listened.

I could hear a small sob coming from the far side of the room.

"Hermione?" I asked

But again she didn't reply, but the sobs were getting louder, and louder.

"HERMIONE!" I started to bang on the door.

But again, she didn't respond to me.

"I'M COMING IN!" I shouted loudly so that I knew she could hear me, then I opened the door and rushed in.

I screamed.

Hermione was lying in the bath tub, not moving, not screaming. Her body was badly bruised, and it looked like something chocked her. I could tell that they weren't all recent, because some of them were a dark purple, while others were a soft brownish yellow. Her skin clung to her bones, like she was starving. Someone had to have been beating her for a long time to get all of these marks.

There was a long, deep gash on her wrist, that went across the entire half of her wrist, and her blood was turning the water red.

I ran over to her, and I tied a washcloth around her wrist to stop the bleeding, then I pulled her out of the tub. I used my wand, and I made clothes appear on her, then I carried her, and ran out of the Common Room.

People were staring at me, and at the limp girl in my arms, but nobody tried to stop me. It took only five minutes to reach the Hospital wing, and when I got there I was met by Madam Pomfrey.

"What on earth is the matter?" She exclaimed, as she saw Hermione.

"She tried to kill herself!" I yelled, then hurried and laid her on a bed.

"WHAT?" She yelled, then rushed over to Hermione. She pulled the washcloth off of her wrist, and Pomfrey yelped. "Did she say why?" She demanded, as she ran towards her cabinet of medicines.

"No." I stated, then looked at the girl on the bed. She looked so helpless, yet the happiest I had seen her in months.

Pomfrey rushed over with a bottle of dittany, and poured it on the gash, which instantly closed. She put her hand to her neck, and told me that she had a pulse.

Then she poured multiple potions down her throat. "It's pain potion, and dreamless sleep." She told me.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I asked, as she finished.

"Yes?" She asked.

"There's one more thing."

"What is it, my dear boy?" She asked.

"This." I reached over to Hermione, and pulled the collar of her shirt down, and showed Pomfrey the ligature mark.

"Oh my!" She shouted, getting pale.

"There's marks, and bruises all over her." I said, my voice sounding dark. "And it looks like she's been starving."

Pomfrey made my close my eyes, as she made Hermione's clothes disappear so she could see, but I knew what was there already. And I heard her gasp.

"You can open your eyes now." She stated, as she put the clothes back on her.

"Do you know who did this?" She demanded, and I shook my head.

"She hasn't said a word about anything like this."

"Well, it's a good thing you brought her to me. Her bones haven't healed right." She said, her voice breaking.

"She has broken bones?" I said breathless.

"Yes. By the looks of it, she had four cracked ribs, and a broken shoulder. "

I sat down on the floor, looking at my feet as she fixed Hermione.

Who on earth would be doing this to her?

* * *

**A/N- Fred knows about her abuse, but not who did it. :( How do you think he'd react if he found out that it was his own brother? I suspect it might not be pleasant...**

**And poor Hermione D: It's a good thing Fred got to her in time!**

**Review and tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-I got a lot of response to the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**(This chapter is in Ginny's point of view)**

I was woken up in the middle of the night, by George and Harry shaking me in my bed.

"Ginny, wake up!" I jumped.

"How did you two get in here?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, and then looking at them

"Ginny come on, we have to go!" George shouted, pulling me out of my bed.

"Go?" I asked. "Go where?"

"Hospital Wing! Now hurry!" Harry shouted, his voice sounding severely upset.

"Hospital wing? Why? What happened?" I looked at the two of them. Both of them looked fine, so I wondered who was there.

"Hermione!"

I broke out of George's grasp and ran out of my dorm, and down the stairs. I made it out of the common room, and I didn't stop until I reached the doors. I pushed them open and saw Fred sitting next to a bed, and Hermione lying in it, asleep.

"Fred! What happened?" I shouted, and ran towards him and Hermione.

He didn't answer, so I turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"What happened?" I asked, almost begged her.

"She tried to kill herself." She said quietly, wiping a tear from her eye. "It was luck your brother here found her in time. He saved her life."

"Fred? Is that true?" I asked

He nodded.

"Oh Fred' I cried, and brought him into a hug, and he started to cry his eyes out. I had never seen my brother so upset before in my entire life. He was always the strong one. The brave one.

I hugged him until the doors opened again, and Harry and George finally arrived, both of them rushed over as I had, and stared at the poor girl lying in the bed. She was in a hospital gown, that went down to her mid-thigh, the sleeves went down two inches passed her shoulders, and the neckline went down to right above her cleavage. I chocked back a sob as I saw all of the bruises, and ligature marks on my best friend, and I knew who had done it.

Ron.

I didn't know how badly she was getting hurt, if I had, I would have been willing to die from the vow, just so that she would get help.

Hermione apparently always wore makeup on any visible skin.

Then I saw the bandages on her wrist, and knew what she had done.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I muttered to her.

The next person to come through the doors, surprised Harry and the Twins. It was Draco.

He walked over and looked at her, then to me. "Was it him?" He said through his teeth, and I nodded. Draco walked over and punched the wall.

"Damn him to hell where he belongs." He spat through his teeth, and I gave Draco a small hug.

"Wait, Malfoy, do you know who did this to her?" Harry asked him, in an insisting tone.

"Yes." He said sadly.

"Well? Who was it?" Fred demanded.

"He can't tell you." I said in a small voice. "Hermione made him make the unbreakable vow not to tell anyone, just like she did on me."

"WHAT?" Fred, Harry, and George all shouted.

"How long has this been happening to her?" Fred demanded.

"Since the war ended." I said, and I started to cry. Draco hugged me again and told me

"They'll figure it out Ginny."

The other three looked at us with wide eyes.

"Ginny, who did this?"

"Harry, I can tell you if you want, but then I'd die." I said quietly,

Harry's eyes widened and he said "Then I don't need to know right now."

Ron burst through the doors next. Draco and I held our composure rather well. We both wanted to kill him though.

"What happened?"

"Hermione tried to kill herself Ron. I'm sorry." Harry said, then he went over and hugged his friend.

Draco and I looked in each other's eyes, and we had a silent conversation, both of us thinking 'if only they knew.

Ron walked over to Hermione, took her hand, then whispered something in her ear.

Her eyes opened automatically, and they met Ron's, and they filled with fear.

I looked at Draco again, who again, was using all of his strength not to kill him.

"Hermione!" George exclaimed, then hugged her gently. She winced slightly at the touch. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" He shouted, stepping away from her.

"It's alright George." She mumbled.

"Hermione, who's been hurting you?" Fred demanded, and her eyed filled with fear again.

"Nobody." She said firmly, but her eyes gave it away.

"Hermione, I saw all of the marks on you." Fred said sadly.

"How?" She demanded.

"I was the one who pulled you out of the tub, you kind of, weren't dressed." He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh god! You saw me naked?" She gasped.

"That doesn't matter Hermione. You're alive. That's all that matters." Fred said calmly.

"Why did you save me Fred?" She hissed, which caused all of us (save Ron) to wince. "I want to die." She said firmly, looking him dead in the eye.

"Who hurt you Hermione." He demanded.

"Yes Hermione, tell us." Ron said, his voice full of fake pity.

She looked him in the eye, and the only people who saw her fear were me, Draco, and Ron.

"I did it to myself." She whispered, and Ron smiled slightly, but nobody else saw it.

I hit my head against Draco's shoulder.

"You expect us to believe that?" Harry demanded.

"You should, it's the truth. I hate myself."

"Oh darling, you shouldn't hate yourself!" Ron said, and gave her a smile that everyone could see. "You're perfect in every way; you shouldn't have done this to yourself."

I had to admit, Ron was a damn good actor when he needed to be.

She smiled at him, but I could tell that it was forced.

"Can you guys go? I want to spend time with my girlfriend alone." He smiled at us, and Fred, George, and Harry walked out, Draco and I however, had to be forced out.

The last thing I head before the doors shut behind us, was Ron casting the 'silencio' charm.

"Draco." I cried, and he hugged me again.

"I know Ginny, I know."

* * *

**(Switch to Hermione's point of view)**

Ron came back to my bed, after casting the charm on the room.

"You really are stupid you know." He sneered. "If you wanted to kill yourself, you should have waited until Fred fell asleep, not when he was in the other room."

He raised his hand to slap me, but stopped. "You're lucky that they know what your bruises look like. Or else you'd have a lot more." He smiled. "But there are ways of hurting you, without using brute force." He pulled out his wand.

"Ron why do you do this to me?" I begged him. "What had I ever done to you?"

He smiled. "You're an easy target babe." He said with an evil grin.

A tear fell down my cheek, and I wiped it off using the bandage on my wrist.

"Why did you do it that way?" He asked, eyeing my wrist.

"I couldn't get to any of the towers, so I couldn't jump." I muttered.

"That's a shame. You might have actually succeeded that way." He said in his normal voice.

"You want me to die?" I asked, not really caring either way.

"Not particularly. If you die, then I'd have to find a new girlfriend, and pretty much everyone's taken." He shrugged his shoulders.

How did I fall in love with this boy in 6th year? How Damn it! He's the worst mistake I ever made.

He laughed suddenly. "if my brother ever see's you naked again, you'd wish that you would have succeeded in your little stunt."

My eyes widened. "It wasn't my fault Ron." I said, my voice shaking.

"Not your fault? You stripped down like a little whore, and had him come rescue you!" He shouted, then he pulled out his wand, and pointed it at me.

"Like I said Hermione, I can cause pain without leaving a mark."

"What are you going to d-" I was cut off by Ron waving his wand.

"_CRUCIO!"_ He screamed, and my body was instantly in torture. It felt as if my blood was being boiled, and every single bone in my body was being snapped like a twig, over and over again. Nothing compared to this pain. It was even worse than when Bellatrix shot me with it at Draco's manor. It hurt worse, because it was coming from someone I considered to be a friend for almost half of my life.

He held the spell on me for what I thought was an hour, which turned out only to be a moment.

He grabbed my face forcefully and kissed me hard in the mouth. " I love you." He said firmly, and waited for me to say it back.

"I love you too Ron." I said, trying not to cry.

He took the silencing spell off of the room, and went to bed. "Goodbye love!" he called, as Draco and Ginny rushed into the room. Apparently George, Harry, and Fred went to bed.

"What did he do while we were out?" Draco demanded, his eyes widening as he saw my pained expression.

"Hermione, tell us." Ginny also demanded.

" The Cruciatus Curse." I said, then I cried my eyes out.

"WHAT?" they both screamed.

"You guys can't tell remember?" I cried out, and they both glared at me.

"Why won't you let us help you?" He yelled.

"I can handle myself!" I shouted.

"shut up Hermione!" She snapped. "Stop lying to yourself, and us!"

"I'm not lying." I muttered.

"And now she's lying about lying?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Seems so." Ginny replied.

"Hermione" Draco said softly. "If you tell someone who can do something. If you do, he can't hurt you anymore."

"I don't want him to go to Azkaban." I said firmly.

"He deserves to go! He did an unforgivable curse!" Ginny shouted.

"Nobody deserves Azkaban." I told them.

Ginny gave me a gentle hug, as Draco said,

"You're too nice for your own good."

I smiled slightly.

"You can always break up with Ron." Ginny suggested. "Then maybe he wouldn't hurt you anymore."

"I tried." I said quietly.

"And what happened?"

"He told me that the only way I could leave him, was if I jumped off of the Charms tower."

They both shuddered.

"I tried to leave him, and he held me over the ledge. I told him that I'd never leave him, and he pulled me back to safety."

They both looked at me with pity.

"You guys know I hate pity." I said quietly.

* * *

**A/N- DAMN YOU RONALD WEASLEY! What would you do if your MOTHER found out?**

**Anyway, what are your opinions on the new Draco? Too nice? Not nice enough? Perfect? Let me know :)**

**Leave me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Wow guys! I get off, and I come back and I got 5 more reviews!**

**All of which pretty much saying how much of an Ass Ron is (:**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Word of my attempted suicide got out quickly overnight, and people often came to me in the Hospital wing, always asking why I did it.

I always told them the same thing.

"Why not?"

The people who stayed with me the most were Draco and Ginny.

My last visitor of the second day was Professor Slughorn.

"Hi Professor." I said to him,

"Hermione what is the meaning of this?" He demanded, looking scared. "You two" He pointed to my friends. "Go, I need to speak to her about something."

"Hermione, does he know the thing?" Ginny asked me quietly.

"Yes, he knows."

"Then we're not leaving." She stated, and then her and Draco sat back down.

"Are you alright with them hearing things that will be brought up?"

"They already know." I told him.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Why didn't you two say anything to anyone!" Slughorn demanded.

Before Ginny, or Draco could reply, I did for them. "Neither of them knew how bad it was for me. Ginny was the first to know, and she found out when it was a lot better. I made her make the unbreakable vow not to tell anyone, about anything that Ron does to me, without my permission. I made Draco do the same."

He looked very upset. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I can ha-"

"HERMIONE IF YOU SAY YOU CAN HANDLE YOURSELF ONE MORE TIME." Ginny threatened.

"Miss. Granger, I think you need to tell the truth." Slughorn insisted.

"Never." I replied. "Now with you guys please leave? I'm tired." I said, then I rolled over so that none of them could see the tears fall down my face.

"We care about you Hermione." Ginny said before she left.

"Even I care about you, and that's saying something considering everything I've done to you." Draco left with.

"If that boy lays another finger on you, he'll be in Azkaban in a second." Slughorn threatened.

And then I was alone.

I didn't sleep like I had said I would. Instead I just closed my eyes, and imagined a different life for myself.

In this life I got with Fred at the end of the Battle.

He never hit me like Ron did. He was gentle when he hugged me, he was loving, and he was caring. He was everything I wanted.

But like Ron said, nobody would ever want me.

I started to cry again.

What did I do to deserve this? I couldn't think of anything wrong I had done in my life, that made me deserve this treatment.

I thought I had finally fallen asleep, but then a wonderful smell filled the room. I opened my eyes, and there was a beautiful bouquet of Red Roses, in the arms of a tall, red haired man.

"Fred." I whispered

"Shhh." He said softly.

He bent down over my bed.

"I love you Hermione, and I know what Ron did." He told me softly.

"You do?" I smiled at him.

"I do." He said, then his lips crashed down and met mine.

I heard a voice.

"Hermione?" I couldn't tell who It was, but I wanted them to go away. "Hermione wake up." The voice said. What did it mean wake up. I am awake. I'm awake and I'm kissing the man I lo-"

"HERMIONE!" The voice shouted, and my eyes flew open, and I was staring into the face of Draco.

"Why did you wake me up! I was having a good dream!" I mumbled, then tried to roll over and fall back asleep.

"Well dreams over sunshine." He smiled. "You've got classes today"

"But I thought I was in 'too much danger' to return?"

"Since you refuse to say who did it, they can't keep you here." He said, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Uhhggh." I moaned, and sat up, holding my rib cage. "Why does it still hurt? I thought Pomfrey fixed me."

"Something's can't be fixed with magic. Something's just need time." Pompfrey's voice entered the room. "Now, are you ready to go to your classes? Or are you going to tell us the truth?"

I got up as quickly as I could, (which wasn't that fast), I looked at Draco, and asked "What's my first class?"

"We have A history of Magic together." He smiled, and started walking.

I tried to walk, but I couldn't. The pain in my chest was becoming too much for me. I fell to my knees holding myself.

Draco came back over, helped me to my feet, and helped me walk, without me asking. It was very kind of him.

After about ten minutes of walking, we still weren't anywhere near the classroom, so Draco picked me up, with one hand under my knees, and the other around my waist, right under my ribs, so that he didn't hurt me.

"Draco? What are you doing?!" I asked. Terrified that my weight would cause strain on his back.

"You walk slow." He replied, like It was the simplest thing in the world.

"Put me down! I Don't want you to hurt yourself by carrying me!" I insisted, trying to get down, but me trying hurt me, so I stopped trying.

"Hermione, you're the lightest witch here, above 4th year. You really need to eat more, you're too light." He told me.

I sighed, knowing that arguing would get me nowhere.

History of Magic was still, by far the most boring class at Hogwarts, but this class was different.

We were learning more about the war.

Nobody wanted to listen, because it hurt too much, but I had to pay attention. My name was involved a lot in his lesson, causing people to applaud whenever I did something good. I was glad that I didn't share this class with Harry, or else the clapping would never end.

It went into details about the Horcrux's and how each was killed, and how I killed one of them, and Neville did too. (Which many people didn'know)

This was the lesson that students each year would learn, for the rest of Wizarding History. My name would never be forgotten.

I almost smiled.

For homework in that class, we had to write an essay about Voldemort's Downfall.

That was the one thing I knew perfectly well thanks to Harry, so I decided not to do it right away, instead (with Draco's assistance) I went to my common room, instead of the Great Hall.

There's food in there, so it's not like I'd go even more hungry.

"Thanks Draco." I said, and gave him a hug as we got to the portrait.

"Pathswoord" The child said. Why they had a two year old, with a lisp as a Common Room Portriat, I will never understand.

"Ratte Tattle." I said.

"Nope!" The boy laughed. "It was changed 'iths morning! Fweddy knows it"

"Perfect. Just bloody perfect." I muttered, then I sat down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I'm waiting for Fred. I can't get in without the password."

"Want me to wait with you? You know, in case Weasley shows up?"

"You don't have to do that, you've already missed half of your lunch break, go enjoy yourself." I smiled up at him.

" Like you said, I already missed half of my lunch, why show up late?" He said, then he sat on the ground next to me.

"You're a good friend Draco." I told him, and he smiled.

"Never thought I'd hear someone say that, and mean it."

"How do you know I meant i?"

He smiled. "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't say it."

"okay, you're right." I smiled at him.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I told him.

"Can you find out if Ginny likes me?" He smiled sheepishly .

* * *

**A/N- DRACO LIKES GINNY! DRACO LIKES GINNY! DRACO LIKES GINNY! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- This chapter is sad ): (Spoiler, she ends up in the hospital again.)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_"Hey can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure." I told him._

_"Can you find out if Ginny likes me?" He smiled sheepishly._

"Wait, what?" I asked, my eyes widening. "You like Gin?"

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, his head dropping.

"NO!" I shouted. "You two would make an amazing couple!" I smiled at him

"You think?" He said, then he smiled a real smile.

"I'll talk to Ginny next time I see her." I told him.

The bell rang.

"I have free period, you don't. Go to class!" I laughed, and he got up.

"Alright alright." He mumbled, smiled again, then strutted down the hall with his head held high.

I started to laugh, but I felt someone grab me.

"Ron." I whispered, fearfully, hoping to God that I was wrong.

"What were you doing with _Malfoy_?" He spat.

"He's my friend. Ginny's too." I said. My voice was strong, I wish I was too.

"That GIT is FRIENDS with my sister?" He hissed.

"Yes." I Stated.

"WHY?" He demanded.

"They share a common knowledge." I said, then tried to walk away, but I soon remembered that I couldn't walk without assistance, so I fell flat on my face.

"What's amatter? Can't walk?" He taunted

"Shut up Ron. It's your bloody fault."

He stopped taunting.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said, it's your fault I can't walk right."

"I never hurt your legs." He spat.

"You broke my ribs. That caused a pain that flares when I walk." I growled and he smiled.

"I broke your ribs?"

"No shit."

He stared at me, and pulled out his wand. _"Crucio!" _he said, then quickly cast the silencing charm to muffle my screams.

It was all the agony that I felt the night before, all over again, but this time it lasted longer, because he did something to the spell. Changed it, so he didn't have to concentrate on it, for the pain to work.

We both heard someone getting closer, and closer, and Ron took off, forgetting, (or not caring enough too).

The silencing spell was still on me, so whoever was walking couldn't hear my screams, so the person didn't rush to my aid quickly.

The pain was getting worse, and worse, and I just wanted to die again.

The silencing spell finally broke a moment later, and I could hear a blood curdling scream. It took me a moment to realize that it was mine.

People stated rushing into the hallway, none of whom knew what to do. They all just saw me thrashing around on the ground, screaming in agony.

"KILL ME!" I screamed "KILL ME MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed again. People started crying, saying any counter jinx they could think of, all of them trying to stop my pain.

I forced my eyes open, and saw Professor Snape's ghost gliding towards me, his face twisted in horror.

"Someone's using the Cruciatus Curse on her." He whispered, "But they aren't here casting it. Someone wanted her to feel the pain, without getting caught." and everyone gasped, all of them still watching me.

Why won't anyone stop this? Why isn't anyone helping me!

I screamed again. "KILL ME! SOMEBODY JUST KILL ME." I cried, rolling around on the ground, not realizing that my cloak fell off, and I was only wearing a tank top and shorts.

I heard everyone gasp again, as they all saw the dark splotches on me. But I didn't care anymore.

"Help me!" I cried, and then Professor McGonagall rushed towards me. She said a few words, and then everything went dark.

* * *

**(Switch to McGonagall's point of view)**

I heard a scream in the hall. It was the kind of scream you only heard when you were being tortured. I rushed out of my office, and ran, knocking past a few younger students on the way.

I assumed that the scream came from close by, but I couldn't find the girl anywhere.

"KILL ME! KILL ME MAKE IT STOP!" I heard Hermione Granger shouting at the top of her lungs. She was on the other side of the castle.

It took me ten minutes to get there, and when I showed up, the girl was shrieking on the floor, in obvious pain.

""Someone's using the Cruciatus Curse on her." I heard Snape whisper. "But they aren't here casting it. Someone wanted her to feel the pain, without getting caught."

I didn't know how to reverse a spell that had been tampered with, so I tried to think of something else, when I heard people gasp, and saw that they were all pointing at her.

Her cloak at come undone, and you could clearly see that someone had been beating her, by hand. For months, by the looks of it.

I wiped a tear from my eyes as her dead sounding voice cried "Help me!"

I thought of something.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her, and cast the freeze-in-time charm. And Hermione fell unconscious.

I looked up to the watching people. "Who cast it?" I hissed.

"We don't know." A terrified looking 1st year cried. "We were all in our classed when we heard her scream." The little girl was crying, looking at Hermione. "Is she dead?" she whispered.

"No, she's not dead. She's frozen in time." People looked confused. "It didn't stop the curse, but she can't feel anything now." They all nodded understanding.

"Can someone help me carry her?" I asked, and Fred and George Weasley pushed through the crowd. One of them picking her up near her shoulders, the other by her knees. They walked her to the Hospital wing.

I cried, and went to inform the staff of what happened.

* * *

**(Switch to Fred's Point of view)**

George and I were silent as we carried Hermione. Both of us thinking the same thing. "Who would want to put the girl through this much hell?"

When we got to the Hospital, Pomfrey's eyes widened in shock.

"What happened this time?" She demanded.

Before either of us could explain, Snape floated in.

"A student modified the Cruciatus Curse, so that he could cast it, then walk away, with her in un ending agony."

Pomfrey let out a small scream. "Who?" She demanded.

"We don't know." Snape said, then floated out, but before he completely left he said, "Whatever you do, don't let her wake up until she's cured."

Pomfrey didn't know what to do, so she left to find the Head Mistress.

George and I sat down on either side of her, tears were forming in my eyes again.

This girl made me cry, more than anyone else could.

I wiped a tear away and said "Please get better Hermione."

I wiped another tear. "I love you." I stated, and then I completely broke down, only slightly comforted by my brother who got up and hugged me tight.

"She'll be okay Fred." He told me, his voice was strong.

* * *

**A/N- RONALD WEASLEY YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ASS!**

**Poor Hermione! She doesn't deserve that!**

**A/N2- Fred admitted he loves her!**

**Review the chapter and Tell me what you think i'm going to do to Ron in the story! If i like it enough, i might use it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- People want me to kill Ron. I'm not going to reveal what's going to happen to him ;)**

**You're just going to have to wait in wonder.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**(Ginny's Point of View)**

I ran to the Hospital as soon as I heard what happened, running into Draco in the hall.

"Come with me!" I shouted and I grabbed him by the sleeve and made him follow me.

"Where are we going?" He asked confused.

"Hospital!" I shouted.

"What happened?" He sounded very nervous.

"Hermione." I said, thinking that, that would explain everything.

"WHAT? Did she try it again?" He sounded very scared.

"No! Someone did something happened to her, and nobody will tell me what! NOW LETS GO!"

We arrived at the library, just as Fred and George were putting her on the table.

Snape floated past us.

We stopped for a moment, to try and listen in, to hear what was wrong

"What happened this time?" We heard Pomfrey demand

Snape was the first to talk "A student modified the Cruciatus Curse, so that he could cast it, then walk away, with her in un ending agony."

The nurse screamed, and I was going to yell, but Draco put his hands over my mouth, and said "If your going to eavesdrop, you can't let them know you're here.

"Who?" She demanded.

"We don't know." Snape said "Whatever you do, don't let her wake up until she's cured." Then Snape floated out, not noticing us, and Pomfrey also ran out.

Fred and George sat on either side of her , Fred started to cry. That broke my heart, Fred was never the emotional one in our family.

He started talking, but his voice was so quiet it was almost impossible to hear.

"Please get better Hermione. I love you."

Draco and I gasped silently

"She'll be okay Fred." George told him. I could tell from his face that George was surprised at Fred's confession, just as much as we were.

I couldn't control myself.

"FRED YOU HAVE TO TELL HER!" I shouted then ran towards my crying brother.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"She's my best friend, did you think I WOULDN'T show up?"

"Good point…So how's your classes this year so far?" He asked, wiping away a tear, and trying to change the subject.

"Don't you dare change the subject on me Fred." My voice sounded deadly.

"She's with Ron! I can't tell her!"

"You're so much better than Ron though!" I shouted.

"Why? What did Ron do?" He asked confused.

"He-"

"GINNY!" Draco shouted.

"Right. He just isn't good for her, that's all."

They're not going to figure it out. Hermione needs to tell them.

We all were forced out of the infirmary a little while later , and Fred walked me and George to Gryffindor's Tower, Draco had already gone to the Dungeons, because that was near the Infirmary.

"Gin?" Fred asked.

"Yes?"

"You we're going to say something, back there. What was it?"

"I can't tell you." I frowned, then I walked into the dorm, and ran up the stairs, and threw myself on my bed, crying.

* * *

**(Fred's point of view)**

I punched the wall next to the Fat Lady, who gave me a very cold look.

"Did the wall do something to you?" she snapped.

I pulled out my wand, and transfigured her into a whale in a pink dress, and then I stalked off to my dorm.

It was eerie to be in their all alone, knowing that nobody would be walking in, saying hello, or to me at all.

I went into Hermione's room. I don't know why I did, but I just felt like I had to be in there.

Hermione had a lot of books in her room. I smiled at that, and I went to the closest shelf, and I pulled out the first book I saw.

It was Red, and had a very detailed sketch of a golden Lion on the cover, which I assumed Hermione drew. I looked at the title, and it said "Hermione's Book of Happy Things"

I smiled again.

I opened it up to the first page, and saw that this book started when Hermione started Hogwarts.

There was Become friends with Harry, and someone else, who's name she scratched off. And a whole bunch of other stuff from all of her years from Hogwarts.

I realized that Ron was the person she scratched off.

But why would she do that to her boyfriend?

On the last page, she wrote something that made my heart grow.

"_The Potion of Desire made me see three visions. One wasn't completely happy, so it won't go in here!_

_The second one was of me and Fred kissing in our common room, and he told me that he loves me, and I said it back to him! He was so much kinder than Ron._

_And the Third one was me and Fred being married! I knew that I had a crush on him, but I didn't know that he was my heart's desire!"_

I smiled at the page. Hermione loves me. Hermione's heart's desire is to be with me! I wanted to jump for joy, then I remembered something.

She was with Ron.

I placed the book back on the shelf, and noticed another book. It had a lock on it. I picked it up, and saw that it was Hermione's diary.

I was torn. Should I read it? Maybe I'd find out who hurt her! Then I could tell someone! But, on the other hand, it was her privacy.

I decided to open it.

_Dear Diary,_

_The war ended! I'm so happy! _

_Ron and I finally got together also! _

I stopped reading that one. It wouldn't tell me what happened to her.

I skipped to one from a week before school started up again.

_Dear Diary,_

_The boy who's name I won't mention (In case someone finds this) hurt me again. I was at the burrow, and he showed up in my room.. He hit me around, and he raped me. Nobody knows except Ginny, and I made her make the Unbreakable Vow not to tell anyone._

_Fred sort of noticed at dinner, He asked me if I was alright, and that I looked 'Down.'._

_Of course I looked down. _

_My spirit was broken, and so was I._

_-Hermione Granger._

I dropped the book. Someone came into the burrow? How didn't we notice! He hurt her in my own home!

I looked at a later entry. It was from the night she tried to kill herself.

_Dear Diary,_

_I decided not to leave a note for anyone, but this doesn't count, because I didn't die._

_Fred just had to come in and save me. _

_Uhhhgghhh. _

_ He __tried to throw me off of the Charms Tower. He hurt me! Why does he keep hurting me? Did I do something wrong? I always thought I was his friend!_

_Then tonight, after everyone left and went to bed, he came in again, and he called me stupid. Then he crucio'd me! Right there! It hurt so much Diary. _

_Draco and Ginny came in a little while after he left, and I told them what happened. But because of the Vow I forced them to make, neither of them can say anything, even though they both keep telling me to tell someone._

_I can handle myself._

_Hermione Granger._

I wanted to scream at the book. That was her last entry.

She was crucio'd more than anyone ever should in their lives.

* * *

I ran to the Hospital wing, and I sat by her bed. When Pomfrey came to see why I was there, I showed her the Diary.

"She was hurt. HERE?" She gasped.

"I'm not leaving her alone. Not until whoever it is, is gone." I said firmly, and she nodded, allowing me to stay.

I wish the bastard had showed up.

* * *

**A/N- Fred's on the hunt now! How long do you think it'll take him to figure out who he is?**

**What's your opinion on Fred reading her Diary? Should he have not done it? Or are you glad he did?**

**Review :)**

**Next chapter's going to be Christmas Break.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I MISSED THE DAILY UPDATE! D: It's after midnight D:**

**Crap.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**(This chapter is in Fred's Point of view)**

It had been almost three months since Hermione's attack, and people were starting to lose hope. Professor McGonagall realized that the only way to lift the curse, was for the attacker to lift it him/herself, and since nobody had stepped up to say it was them.

I had never left Hermione's side, except to eat, sleep, and go to classes, and when I wasn't here, Ginny, Draco, or Harry came. Ron told me that it was too hard to see her in that state, so he never visited her.

McGonagall had modified her charm, after the first month, to make it so she would un-freeze as soon as the Cruciatus Curse was lifted, so all of her visitors often checked to see if she was asleep, or frozen.

Christmas break was tomorrow, and I didn't plan on leaving with the rest of my family, but my mother demanded that I spend time with them. It took days of convincing, but I made arrangements with Madam Pomfrey, and McGonagall to bring Hermione to the burrow with us. I knew that she wouldn't realize where she was, but I couldn't let her be alone. Especially as Christmas time.

The headmistress made me a portkey, instead of me riding the train, so that I could arrive with Hermione. I put the portkey (a mirror) in one of her hands, and the other half of it was in mine, and then we were off. We landed at the burrow a moment later, my mother and father rushed out to greet me, as I was carrying Hermione in my arms.

My dad took Hermione, and rushed her into the house, and placed her on the couch, covering her with a blanket. Me and my mom followed behind him.

"It's dreadful what happened to the poor girl." My mother muttered, looking at the brown haired girl on the couch. Her face still wasn't peaceful, which made me sad. "They still don't know who did this?"

I shook my head.

"Is she…healed?" Mom was referring to the bruises, that I told her about in a letter.

"Pomfrey said that they weren't completely gone. The particularly bad ones on her ribs, and a couple on her arms are still there, but fading, and the one on her neck she told me would be there for a long time, if not forever." My voice cracked on the last part, and my mom had tears in her eyes.

"Who would do this to her?" She whispered. I wasn't sure if she was actually asking me, or if she was asking herself, but I answered.

"I don't know mum." I said, then we both didn't say a word. It was a comfortable silence though.

About an hour later, the front door opened, and Dad, George, Ron, Harry, Lee, Ginny and (surprisingly ) Malfoy, walked through it.

Most people went straight up the stairs, but two didn't, because they noticed the girl on the couch.

Mum went to the kitchen, to give us some privacy.

The people there were Ginny and Malfoy.

Their eyes widened when they saw her, and they all came over to where I was.

"She's here?" Ginny said, I couldn't tell if her voice held excitement, or fear. But why would she be afraid?

"Yea, I couldn't leave her alone at Christmas, now could I?" I asked, with a slight smile.

* * *

**(Ginny's point of view)**

How could Fred bring her here! She's in Ron's grasp now!

Oh no, what if he does something to her? I couldn't live with myself if he did.

* * *

**(Hermione's point of view)**

I was in a place. It was warm, and the sun was shining. I was happy.

I knew that what I was seeing wasn't real, and that it was just a hallucination, but why should I not have fun? It had been so long since I was free from Ron, I hoped that I could stay in my head for the rest of my life.

In my hallucination, I could do whatever I wanted. It changed at my desire, but often, I was in the same place, with the same person.

Fred.

I loved every second of my dream world when I was with him.

Everything was perfect,

Until something terribly painful broke my paradise.

* * *

**(Ron's Point of View)**

It was the middle of the night. Nobody would be awake for hours.

I grinned.

I made my way down the stairs, knowing what I was going to do.

There was no reason as to why I enjoy hurting her. It used to sicken me actually, but I grew out of that quickly when I felt the power that I held over her.

Every time she flinched, or cried, or begged me to stop, it just added fuel to the fire. I was the one in charge for once.

It was all me.

I walked into the living room, where the sleeping girl was, and I pulled the old, wool blanked off of her. I raised my fist and I punched her in the gut.

She made no noise.

I punched her in her ribs, and heard multiple cracks, and I could see how her bones shifted, but still, she made no noise.

I grinned.

I ripped off her clothes, and mine, and quickly, I raped her.

* * *

About ten minutes later, I re-dressed myself, and her, then I got an idea.

I realized that she couldn't feel anything when I had started tonight, so why not make it a little more satisfying for me?

I laid the girl back down, and I stamped on her face. Her nose broke, and so did a couple of her teeth.

She looked like a wreck. Even worse than before, and her bruises were just starting to form. I felt such satisfaction in my work on her.

I walked away from her quickly, and I opened up the door, and silently broke things around it, to make it look like someone broke in, and hurt her. Everything was working out perfectly!

Then I walked back to her, pulled out my wand and took of the curse, and ran back up to my room quickly and quietly, before she could wake up.

A moment after I was in bed, and nobody was awake to see me, I heard her blood curdling scream.

* * *

**A/N- You know, i actually feel terrible for writing this. But it had to be done...**

**How do you think Harry and the Weasley's will react to her waking up, all covered in blood, broken, and raped? :/**

**How do you thing Ginny and Draco will react, knowing who did it?**

**Tell me in your reviews!**

**(Fred will find out soon! So DON'T WORRY!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Okay, Damn. is the only word i can think of to describe this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**(This chapter is in Fred's Point of view)**

I heard a scream flood through the burrow, and I knew that scream, and the only voice that It could have possible come from.

Hermione.

I ran out of my bedroom, and practically threw myself down the stairs, rushing to get to her on the bottom floor.

I was the first one down, and the first one to see her.

There she was, the perfect girl. Lying on the floor, clutching her ribs, and her face, which was swelling up at an frightening rate, and was bleeding.

"MOM!" I yelled, as I rushed to the girl's side, not touching her, because I didn't know where didn't hurt.

My mom came running, as she heard my call, and Hermione's frightening scream, which wouldn't stop. My mom let out a small shriek, then grabbed her coat.

She levitated the screaming girl, and grabbed on to her ankle.

"Saint Mungo's. Bring everyone!" She shouted, then disaperated.

Everyone started pouring down the stairs, looking frightened, and confused.

"What happened?" Ginny demanded, her eyes widening.

"Hermione. She was attacked again." My voice sounded lifeless.

"WHAT?" Everyone shrieked. "HERE?"

"The front door was open, he must have broken in, and left before anyone got down."

"Where is she?" Ginny asked, her eyes wondering the room.

"Mum took her to Saint Mungo's. We're supposed to meet her there, so everyone get on your jackets, and shoes, so we can go!"

Everyone nodded, and went to get ready.

About ten minutes later, everyone was ready to leave.

We all disaperated, and landed outside the Hospital.

I pushed passed everyone that got in my way, and rushed towards the front desk.

"Hermione Granger? Where is she?"

"The Healer is treating her now Mr….?" the woman behind the desk asked

"Fred. Fred Weasley."

"Right. Mr. Weasley. Your mother is over there." She pointed to the third waiting room on the right. "You and your family can wait with her." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Mum! Is she alright?" I demanded, as soon as my family, Harry, and Malfoy got over to her.

"No." She sobbed. "How could I not hear anything!" She covered her face with her hands, crying harder and harder.

"Shh." I said, trying to comfort her. "It's not our fault Mum. It's that man's fault. The one who's been doing this to her. Not yours."

That didn't comfort her. "Why didn't she come to me?" She sobbed.

"She didn't come to any of us mum." That made me feel sick.

"Draco?" I heard Ginny say. "Can we speak? Privately?"

* * *

**(Ginny's point of view)**

"Alright." He mumbled, then got up and walked with me. We went to the end of the hall, into an empty waiting room.

"Draco! What do we do!" a tear fell down the left side of my face.

Draco didn't answer. I looked him in the eyes, and I could tell that he was also trying not to cry, but unlike me, he was succeeding.

"How could he!" I choked out, and then I wrapped my arms around his waist, and hugged him tight.

"I don't know Ginny." He whispered. I felt a tear land on my cheek, but it wasn't mine. I looked up and saw that he had lost his battle against the tears, and was crying.

Draco Malfoy was crying over Hermione Granger.

I thought that it was the most beautiful, touching thing, and in that moment something changed inside me.

No longer did I want Harry Potter. I wasn't waiting for him to ask me out again, I didn't want to marry Harry, I loved Harry, but the love had changed dramatically. The love I felt for him was a brotherly love. The same way I felt about Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

Now, all that I could feel in my heart was the love that had always been there, but I never noticed it before. How hadn't I? This love was stronger than the love I ever felt for anyone.

This meant something to me.

Draco Malfoy stole my heart, as soon as that tear hit me. I knew that he was compassionate, and caring, and just plain out wonderful.

I looked into his eyes again, and this time they found mine. He let go of me, and wiped his tears quickly, trying to make it seem like he was macho, and strong.

"It's okay to cry." I said, taking his hands, giving him a small sad smile.

He didn't reply, because I stopped him. As soon as he opened his mouth to say something, I put my arms around his neck, pulled his head down to my level, and I kissed him.

The kiss wasn't a short, sweet one, like I had gotten with every other guy I dated. This one was full of passion.

I kissed him for a good minute, before we broke for air. I could see that he had a smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"So, Ginny…" He started. "Um." He smiled again, so I cut him a break.

"Yes Draco, I will go out with you." I grinned, as did he, and then I stood on my toes and kissed him again, but this time someone opened the door on us.

"WOAH!" I heard Fred and George yell as they walked through the door. They had identical smirks on their faces.

"When did his happen?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About two seconds ago." I grumbled.

The twins smiled, but again, the door opened, and a Healer came in.

"Are you the people waiting for Hermione Granger?" She asked politely, and we all nodded.

"You can see her now."

We all rushed out of the room, almost knocking down the Healer, as we rushed to Hermione's room.

* * *

**(Fred's Point of View)**

When we got in Hermione's room, we expected her to be completely healed, and ready to go.

We were wrong.

Hermione was asleep, in her bed, and she looked absolutely awful. I turned to the Healer, who quickly explained.

"Miss Granger has suffered quite a bit. The Cruciatus Curse that was on her for that long of a time, damaged the healing part of her, Beyond magical repair."

"What do you mean?" Mum asked, looking worried.

"We were able to mend her bones, and fix her teeth, and nose, but the bruises, and pain can't be erased by magic. She has to heal the muggle way."

Everyone gasped.

"How long will the healing take?" A surprisingly calm Ron asked.

"Well, her spine was damaged slightly, so it'll be a couple weeks until she can walk on her own, and then it might take months for everything else to heal."

"Well," I heard Ron say. "At least she has a loving boyfriend, and family, who cares about her." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N- Damn Ron, Screw you for damaging her.**

**On a happy note, GINNY AND DRACO FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I finished this chapter last night, but my internet decided "Hey, you want to post another chapter? Well too bad! I'm not gonna work!" So i couldn't upload it D:**

**BUT i fixed it now :D**

**So here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(Ginny's Point of View)**

_Loving boyfriend my ass!_ I thought, as Ron spoke to the healer. How could everyone be so oblivious? I figured out who did it, and I hadn't even seen him hit her!

It's not fair. Not for her, not for Fred, not for anyone.

Hermione came home with us the next day, Bill and Charlie (Who were visiting for Christmas) were the ones to carry her. Mum told them that they could have just used a hover charm, but they refused, saying that she deserved better than magic.

It was really nice of them.

When we all got to the burrow, they put Hermione down in the living room, and we all sat with her, (Save Ron, who thought 'it's too hard to see her in that state!) Which I was grateful for.

Nobody brought up how bad she looked, which I bet she was grateful for.

Mum told made us brunch at about eleven, and this time me and Draco carried her to the table, and mum gave her a large plate full of food, telling her that she's too skinny. Ron was glaring at her as she ate, but she never looked up from her plate. She never even talked.

At night, she slept in my room because mum didn't want her to sleep alone. Ron volunteered to watch her, but thankfully mum said that boys and girls can't sleep in the same room, until their married.

On Christmas, I woke up with a large pile of presents at the foot of my bed, as did Hermione. I helped her open hers, and then I called for Fred, who carried her down the stairs.

Christmas was the first day in three months, that I heard her speak, and it happened after dinner.

Fred set her down next to Ron in the living room. Then he sat on the other side of her, with George. Everyone else sat in the random, mismatched chairs we always had in the living room. I walked into the room holding hands with Draco.

Everyone's eyes turned to us; even Hermione's who almost never looks at anything anymore. My mum's eyes brightened at the sight, and she smiled. Fred and George smirked, already knowing. Bill, Fleur, Dad, Charlie, and Harry, all smiled too, then went back to their conversations.

Hermione beamed at us, smiling the biggest smile I had seen from her in a long time. She tried to stand up, to come over to us, but she couldn't, so we walked over to her.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She whispered, and I smiled.

"Thanks." I told her, and gave her a light hug.

Ron on the other hand, looked furious. Which was okay with me. I didn't care about Ron's opinion. Ron was scum.

Ron did something incredibly stupid, which I hoped to God someone else noticed.

He reached for something near Hermione, and she flinched violently, and unintentionally. Not how she flinches when someone else touches, or makes a loud noise near her. She flinched hard, with fear in her eyes.

I looked at Draco, to see if he noticed, and I could tell that he did.

"We'll be right back." I told everyone, then Draco and I walked out the front door of the burrow, and into the field. People could still see us, so I knew that no one would walk out and demand us to come back inside or anything.

"I think, well I hope that someone noticed that." I said with a small sad smile.

"Somebody must have." Draco insisted. "It was pretty obvious."

"I don't know if I should feel happy or not." I said quietly, shaking my head.

"I don't either Gin." I said, and then I hugged her tight.

* * *

**(Fred's point of view)**

"Lee!" I shouted, and he dropped my cookie back on my plate.

"Oh all right." He said grumpily and went back to his own desert.

Malfoy and Ginny had been outside for almost an hour, just talking. I couldn't tell what they were saying though, because they had to be a hundred feet away from the burrow.

After everyone finished their sweets, Mum called for us all to go to bed, because we all had to return to Hogwarts early the next day, (It was silly to have to go back early, but I wasn't complaining.)

I called out the door for Malfoy and Ginny to come back inside for bed, they looked startled as they gazed into the sky, as if they hadn't noticed the time fly by. They might not have, they seemed as if they were rather involved in their conversation.

Malfoy was sleeping in the same room with me, Lee and George, because we had an extra bunk. (Our bed was transfigured into two sets of bunk beds, last time we had a lot of people staying over, and we just didn't bother about changing it back.

Something was bothering me, and I hadn't thought about since right after dinner. It was Hermione. After Ginny walked into the room, Ron had reached for his wand, and Hermione flinched, and it was a pretty large flinch if you ask me. Not like the ones she gets when I accidentally bump her, or anyone else for that matter.

Why would she do that around him? What had he done…

"MALFOY!" I shouted, causing all three of the guys in my room to jump.

"What did I do?" He said, sounding very worried.

"You know who attacked Hermione, right?" I demanded, and he nodded his head. "And you made the unbreakable vow, saying that you can't tell anyone, right?"

"Yeah…" He said, not getting where I was going with this.

"Are you allowed to tell us who didn't do it? Like if I guess, can you tell me it's not him?"

Malfoy's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Yes!"

George, Lee and I all also grinned.

"Can we get Ginny and Hermione in here?" I asked, and he got up and left the room, telling us that he'd be back in a moment.

A few minutes later, he came in with Ginny, both of them helping Hermione into the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I found a loophole."

Her eyes got huge, with horror. "Loophole?"

"In the unbreakable vow."

Ginny realized what was going on and she screamed ."YES!"

The tears were starting to fall down Hermione's face. "If you guys care about me at all, you won't do this." I whispered.

"We do care about you Hermione!" We all shouted.

"What's going on guys?" Harry asked tiredly, walking through the door, followed by everyone else in the house.

"I thought I told you to go to bed!" Mum's voice rang through the room.

"We can find out who did this to Hermione!" I shouted with a grin.

"WHAT?" They all shouted. "How?"

"I found a loop hole in the unbreakable vow!"

"What vow?" Mum shouted.

"Malfoy and Ginny found out who has been doing this, and she made them make the unbreakable vow not to tell anyone!"

Mum and Dad both gasped, glaring at Ginny, and the blonde boy to the left of her.

"Guys." Hermione choked out.

Everyone turned to her, and her hand moved onto her stomach.

"Don't do this." She whispered.

"Why?!" Almost everyone demanded.

"I..I.."

"Spit it out!" Lee called, but not in a mean, or rude tone.

"I don't want the baby's father to go to Azkaban." She said; her eyed flooding with fear.

"WHAT?" We all shouted at once, staring at her stomach.

* * *

**A/N- WAIT WHAT?! :O**

**What do you think about that?**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- So WOAH! Last chapter was DEFINATLY a twist, right?**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**(Hermione's Point of view)**

"_Spit it out!" Lee called, but not in a mean, or rude tone._

"_I don't want the baby's father to go to Azkaban." I said; my eyed flooding with fear._

"_WHAT?" We all shouted at once, staring at my stomach._

"I.." I started to cry.

Mrs. Weasley came up to me, and wrapped her arms around me, as my sobs got louder, and harder. I could see the faces of my friends. Some of them looked shocked. Ron looked angry, Draco and Ginny looked furious, as they glared at Ron. But Fred's was the worst of them all.

He looked like a mixture of depressed, angry, shocked, and sad.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, as she let go of me. "What do you have to tell us." It wasn't really a question, it was more of a soft demand.

I couldn't talk. The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Hermione, talk to us." Mr. Weasley said from the other side of the room.

I let out a loud sigh. "When..He…Raped…Me…At Hogwarts… Three months…ago…"

Everyone one but Draco and Ginny yelled "WHAT!"

I was able to speak normally again.

"It was the night I tried to kill myself. I didn't know I was pregnant though until I had to go to Saint Mungo's."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, obviously weren't told that story.

"You tried to kill yourself?" Mrs. Weasley cried, and her husband looked equally alarmed.

"Yes." I whispered. Then they demanded to know what I did. "I locked myself in the bathroom, and I slit my wrists." I Said, my voice no more than a whisper, as my eyes filled with tears again, as did everyone's in the room. "But Fred heard me, and he got to me just in time to get to Pomfrey." I gave him a weak smile.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing more than ever now, and everyone (save Ron.) looked at Fred, glad that he had gotten to me in time.

"Tell us what happened at Saint Mungo's." Lee whispered, which shocked me, I didn't think Lee really liked me all that much.

"The healers did a bunch of tests on me, and they told me that I was pregnant, and then they got really worried, because of the curse that was on me. It affected the baby's magical ability, there's only a slim chance that she'll ever be able to use magic at all."

Everyone looked at me with Sympathy. I still hate sympathy.

"Are you going to…keep it?" Ron asked, I could tell that he didn't want me to.

"Yes." I said firmly, and put my hand where the baby was. "She's my daughter, and I love her already." I smiled slightly at the idea."You don't hurt someone you love." I glared at Ron as I said that, but I doubt anyone else saw my glare.

"So it's a girl?" Mrs. Weasley asked, with a small probably forced smile on her face.

"Yes." I told her.

She hugged me again, then everyone was told to go to bed, and we'd talk in the morning.

It seemed as if everyone forgot about why they were all called in, in the first place.

If only, if only, if only.

* * *

The next morning, after Fred and George helped me down to breakfast, everyone was still looking at me. I was really bothered by it.

When everyone was finished eating, ( I was given more than everyone else, because Mrs. Weasley said my low weight wouldn't be good for my daughter) we all went into the living room. We were heading back to Hogwarts today, but we still had a couple hours until we had to leave for the train.

"Hermione, we want to know what happened, and we want to know now." Mrs. Weasley said, in a tone I had never heard before. It wasn't her nice tone, or her angry tone. It was far from either of them.

"I was unconscious when I was attacked here, I don't know." I said, then tried to get up, but two things stopped me, one, the fact that I couldn't walk yet, and two, Ginny forced me to stay on the couch.

"You know what I meant" Mrs. Weasley said. "Who did it."

"I'm not saying."

" Have it your way then. Fred?" She said, turning to her son.

"Yea mum?"

"Loophole. Explain." She said through her teeth.

"Malfoy and-" Fred started, but Ginny cut him off.

"His name is Draco, use it."

"Fine, Draco and Ginny made the Unbreakable Vow, like I told you last night. Well, they can't tell us who did it, but they can tell us if someone didn't!"

Ron was glaring at me, obviously thinking that I told them, he whispered in my ear. "If they find out, you and the thing inside you are both dead." Then he kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

I gulped.

"Guys…" I choked out.

"What?" They all replied.

"I don't want it known. It's my life, and I'm fine, Honestly!" I said, trying to make everyone believe me.

"Hermione you're not fine!" Harry shouted.

"Yes Harry, I am! I'm an adult, and I'm a mum. I don't need people doing this for me!" I shouted.

Everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care anymore.

"But Hermione-" George started, but I cut him off.

"If you guys do this, I will leave this house, and NEVER come back." My eyes widened in sadness. I really wanted them to know about Ron, but I can't risk the baby. I don't care what he does to me, but he won't hurt my baby.

Everyone looked down, very sad, then they all dispersed, to go get their things for Hogwarts, that they had brought home for the Holiday.

Ron stayed with me in the living room. "I don't want you to have…it." He hissed at me.

"I don't care." That was the first time, in a while I stood my ground against him.

He glared at me. "They better not find out, bitch." He pulled out a muggle pocket knife, and opened it. "Or else." He spat, then he left me alone in the room.

I started to cry again, but then I stopped. I realized something.

If people find out, in a big enough place, then he wouldn't have the chance to hurt us. I didn't care anymore, if he went to Azkaban or not, He threatened the one of the only things I truly cared about in this world, and my revenge, will be sweet.

* * *

**A/N-FINALLY! The girls gonna do something!  
What do you think Hermione's going to do? And how do you feel about her new change in attitude? Mothers can get very protective, how far do you think she'll go to keep her unborn daughter safe?**

**Tell me in a review, and Maybe i'll use your idea :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I got some great ideas in the Review section, I'm going to use what "Jasmine Indigo Sappihhra" suggested, and making it known in the great hall, at dinner.**

**This chapter will be long.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**(Hermione's Point of view)**

On the train back to Hogwarts, my mind was full of a million and a half ways I could destroy him. I could beat him like he beat me, but that didn't seem good enough in my opinion.

There he was, sitting in the compartment with me, Harry, The twins, Gin, and Draco, he had a smug expression on his face.

_Not for long_ I thought to myself, smirking slightly.

Ron noticed my smirk I guess, and he looked down into his hand. He was holding the knife again, and then he raised an eyebrow at me, as if saying "Want to risk it?"

I shook my head at him, and he seemed to believe me, despite the fact that I am a terrible liar.

* * *

Ron fell asleep on the train, and I did something, that would make him regret dozing off.

I pulled out my wand, and I held it to his head, and I thought of the memory that I needed, (which was difficult, because I wasn't awake at the time, ) and then I pulled the memory out of his head, and put it in a vile that I found at the burrow.

"What's that Hermione?" Fred asked, I had forgotten that everyone was there.

"You'll find out tonight." I said with a smirk, then I sat back down. "Don't tell Ron what you just saw." They all nodded, I looked at Draco and Ginny, and I motioned them to follow me out of the compartment.

They got up, and the three of us went into a different compartment, leaving the rest of them with puzzled expressions.

"Hold out your arms." I told them, and they did, but they were confused. I said an incantation, and a rope like bond appeared on both of my arms, and one each of theirs. "I now declare, that the Unbreakable Vow shall be lifted." I said, and the roped bond vanished into thin air.

They both grinned.

"I'm telling everyone tonight. He threatened my baby, and he's going to pay." I told them fiercely.

They both smiled again, and hugged me.

"You're doing the right thing Hermione!" Ginny told me, as they let go of me.

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Do either of you have a pensieve? I need to change this one slightly." I told them, motioning to the vile in my hands.

"Why do you need to change it?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"I don't want everyone to see me being raped." I whispered, and they nodded, but then she said.

"I don't have one though."

"Neither do I." Draco told me, and I sighed.

"Well, it's just going to be a bit awkward." I muttered.

"People aren't really going to be watching that anyway, they'll have the decency to turn away." Ginny said, and Draco agreed.

"Let's Hope."

I put the want to my head again, and pulled out multiple memories, most of them would be kind of embarrassing for everyone to see, seeing how weak I was, but my child was more important to me than I was to myself.

The train arrived at the station, and I gladly walked with Ron to the carriage. (My spine had healed enough to let me walk on my own at this point.) This would hopefully be his last free hour.

We rode the carriage alone, and he threatened me, and my daughter again. (Note how I said MY daughter. This filth will never be the father of my child.) Doesn't he realize that, this is making me more vicious?

We got to Hogwarts, and McGonagall was utterly pleased to see me awake, she actually had a tear in her eye.

We sat down at our table, with Harry and all of the other Gryffindor's, and McGonagall welcomed us all back, and the feast began.

When everyone had eaten, I stood up, pointed my wand at Ron and said

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ and Ron fell to the floor, with his arms and legs stuck together, unable to move. The only thing that moved were his eyes, which flooded with fear. It was very similar to Neville looked in my first year.

"Miss Granger!" I heard McGonagall shout, as she rushed over to me. "What is the meaning of this!"

"I have something I need to show everyone. And if I didn't do this, he'd hurt me and my baby before I could say it" I told her, and her eyes fell to my stomach.

"You're pregnant?" She whispered.

I nodded. "I was raped." I said, and she gasped.

"Can I show my memories, so that my attacker, the one who's been attacking me all year, can be brought to justice?" I said firmly, and a lot of people heard me, and they all gasped. They all were eager to see.

McGonagall gave me permission to use her pensive, to cut out the parts where I was Raped, because I told her I didn't want anyone to see that part. I returned to the Great Hall a moment later, but I stopped outside of the doors, and I rushed to the nearest fireplace, and called to the burrow.

"Hermione?" I heard Mrs. Weasley say, as she saw me appear in her fireplace.

"Come with me. You need to see this, you won't like it, but its necessary." I told her urgently, and together, her, me and Mr. Weasley all stepped into Hogwarts, and went to the great hall. I asked them to sit down, as I walked up to the front of the hall.

Draco and Ginny were sitting together closest to me, they gave me reassuring looks.

"As you all know." I said, as I stood in front of everyone, (The teachers all moved to the tables, so that they could see the memories.) "I have been being attacked since the end of the war." Everyone nodded, knowing that already. "I come prepared to show you all who did it, and what he did." Most everyone looked shocked, they all knew that I wanted to keep it a secret.

"The pensieve that I borrowed here," I pointed to the bowl in front of me. "Has been charmed to project the memories, instead of you having to fall into it." Everyone nodded, understanding now.

"So, if you're all are ready, we'll begin. I'm sorry to the family, and friends of this man. They will all be shocked."

I noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley look at each other, hoping that it wasn't one of their children.

I pointed my wand at the pensieve, and it began to glow, and then a large white mist came out of it, and an image was formed.

_**It was me; a week after the war had ended. Ron and I were walking, and then face suddenly changed. It went to complete anger, and I hadn't done anything wrong.**_

"_**Ron?" I asked, as I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I sounded concerned.**_

"Oh no." I heard a lot of people gasp, as they suspected what was going to happen.

_**He struck me hard in the face, and I fell to the ground, clutching the side of my face.**_

I could see Mrs. Weasley starting to cry, and the other Weasleys all looked furious.

"_**What did I do!?" I cried, as the tears started to fall down my face.**_

"_**Shut up." He hissed, and then he pulled me to my feet, and we walked out of the room.**_

* * *

The scene changed.

_**We were at the burrow, and Ron dragged me outside by my hair.**_

"_**OW!" I cried.**_

Everyone in the hall winced, hearing my pain.

_**Ron threw me to the floor, and he kicked me in the stomach…Hard. You could hear my rib crack.**_

Everyone winced again.

_**Tears were pouring down my face. "Stop it!" I begged, but he didn't listen. He kicked me again, and left me alone.**_

_**Ginny came running towards me.**_

"_**HERMIONE!" She cried.**_

Everyone looked at Ginny in the hall.

"_**Gin, I..I..I'm fine." I lied.**_

"_**NO YOU'RE NOT! RON JUST… HE..-"**_

"_**I know." I whispered. "Gin, you can't tell anyone. He didn't mean to, he was just angry."**_

"_**Hemione…" She whined. **_

_**I pulled out my wand. "Make the Vow not to tell." I whispered.**_

"_**Hermione! No! You got to tell someone! Tell my mum!" She begged.**_

Ginny's eyes were watering. She wished that she hadn't agreed.

"_**Ginny. Do it, or I won't be your friend!" I cried. It was an empty threat, but I knew she'd agree.**_

"_**but..-"**_

"_**Ginny."**_

"_**Fine." She hissed, and then we made the vow.**_

Ginny stood up, and went to her mother, and she hugged her tight, crying. Ginny rarely ever cries, so it was a big shock.

Harry was also very stunned, as were Fred, and George, and everyone else in the hall.

* * *

The scene changed again.

_I was in my room at the burrow. _

_**"Hermione this can't keep happening!" Ginny said.**_

_**"Ginny stop. You weren't even supposed to find out." **_

_**"Hermione, I hate just sitting here not being able to help you!" She shouted**_

_**"I'm a big girl Gin. I can take care of myself."**_

A lot of people sighed at that. None of them actually believing me.

_**"Then do that! You don't deserve this Hermione!" She yelled.**_

People nodded in agreement.

_"__**Please stop it! I love him. I can't leave him! and it's my fault he gets so angry!" I started to cry again.**_

_**"It's not your fault!"**_

_**"Yes it is! If I was prettier, he wouldn't do this to me!" **_

Everyone was glaring at Ron's frozen body on the floor, with anger.

_**"You're beautiful Hermione. Don't let my idiot brother tell you any different." She said **_

_**"Can I be alone, please?" I begged, and she nodded her head.**_

"Nooo." I heard Ginny moan.

_**"Yeah 'Mione. But if he comes in here and acts like that, just call for me okay? And I'll hex him into next week." She smiled gently, and walked out of **_/_**the room, calling over her shoulder, "Dinner's in an hour though!"**_

_**I plopped back down on the bed, the door opened again**_

_**"Hermione."**_

_**"Hi Ron." **_

_**"What was my sister doing in here?" **_

_**"We were just talking Ron." I said in a hushed tone.**_

_**"You know how I feel about you being alone with her." He snarled.**_

People were confused.

_**"Ron, for the last time, I'm not gay. And I'm not attracted to your sister! She's my best friend, that's why I hand out with her so much!" I cried.**_

They all looked angry again, for him having actually thought that.

_**"Don't lie to me Hermione." he got closer to me.**_

_**"I'm not lying!" **_

_**Ron slapped me across the face.**_

_**"Did I say you could talk?" **_

_**I shook my head.**_

People started to growl at the image, and at the Ron on the floor.

_**"Good." He grinned, then he took of his belt.**_

Mrs. Weasley stood up, and hexed her son. Nobody stopped her.

_**"Ron.." my eyes widened. "I told you I wasn't ready for that." **_

_**"Well you see Hermione. I simply don't care."**_

The scene changed slightly, and a lot of people had tears in their eyes.

_**He pushed me onto my knees, and kicked me in the gut. I fell to the ground with a bang. Then he knelt down, and punched me in the shoulder.**_

Everyone winced again.

_**He whispered in my ear, and then he left the room.**_

_**I stayed on the floor for another ten minutes, before I heard Mrs. Weasley calling me down for dinner. I left my wand in the living room downstairs, so I just put a light hoodie on to cover up the bruise starting to form on my shoulder.**_

_**It hurt to walk, but I put on my best face as I made it down the seven flights of stairs, and gently sat in the seat next to Fred.**_

_**"You alright Hermione?" Fred asked as I sat down. "You seem down."**_

_**I could see out of the corner of my eye how Ron was glaring at me.**_

_**"Yeah Fred, I'm fine." I gave him a weak smile.**_

Fred started to shout. "How could I have believed that!" He ran over to his brother on the floor, and kicked him… Hard, and he was just starting to pull out his wand, when McGonagall stopped him.

"Don't want you to get arrested too Fred." She told him, and he sat down, very angry.

* * *

The scene changed again.

_**Ron pulled me into the living room, and cast another silencing spell.**_

People growled again

_**"Ron.." I said**_

_**He turned to me, raised his hand and *SMACK* he hit me across the face with all the force he could manage. I fell to the ground, and he kicked me. Over, and over again, in the gut, my face, the shoulder, my legs.**_

People were crying, but I continued to show them the memory anyway.

_**I didn't scream**_

_**After a few moments of this, he stopped and forced me to my feet.**_

_**"What the hell?" He slapped me again. "Why." Slap. "Are." Slap. "you." Slap. "HEAD" slap. "GIRL!" Slap.**_

This time Draco stood up and slapped him hard, then sat back down.

_**I lost all control and I started to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I raised my arms in defense.**_

_**, Mrs. Weasley called for Ron from the kitchen.**_

"Oh thank god." I heard someone say.

_**"We'll finish this later." He hissed, then stormed off.**_

People looked worried.

_**I ran to the bathroom, and did an "Episky" on my nose, and I put a coat of concealer on top of my face. bad.**_

_**I cast another Episky charm on my broken ribs. **_

Everyone was in hall was shocked as ever, and gave me looks of sympathy. Even Snape did, which surprised me.

* * *

The scene changed again.

_**"So, how was the 'meeting'" he said.**_

_**"It was a meeting Ronald. You just saw everyone come out of it. And it was great."**_

_**"Whatever."**_

_**I growled at him.**_

_**"What was that?" He snapped.**_

_**"Nothing."**_

_**"Lies." He hissed. "You're nothing but a rotten liar." He said. **_

Everyone hissed in his direction.

_**"Stop it." I demanded, and I stood up.**_

_**"What did you just say?" He hissed at me.**_

_**"I said Stop!"**_

_**He lifted his hand, and I felt his palm hit the side of my face, which knocked me into the door, making a huge bang. My head hit the hinge, leaving a rather large gash above my left eye.**_

Almost everyone gasped loudly, and the others looked to shocked to make any noise.

_**I opened the door, and ran until I found someone I knew. The first person I found was Fred.**_

_**"HERMIONE!" He yelled, and pulled me into his compartment, also with him was George and Lee.**_

Everyone sighed with relief, that I ran into someone kind.

_**"What happened?" He demanded, pulling a bottle of dittany out of his pocket.**_

_**"I fell, that's all." I said quickly.**_

Everyone groaned at my lie.

* * *

The scene changed again,

_**"What was that about?" He spat at me, as he made his way to my table.**_

_**"I didn't do anything." I insisted, standing up to face him.**_

_**"What do you mean 'didn't do anything' you ditched me for my sister!" he tried to slap me, but I dodged it.**_

_**"She asked to walk with me first Ron."**_

_**He tried to get me again, and again I dodged him.**_

_**"Stop moving!" he yelled at me.**_

_**"Why on EARTH would I stop?" I shouted.**_

_**He grabbed my arm, I tried to shake him off of me, but it wasn't working. "I'm the ONLY person who will even THINK about dating you. You WILL listen to me, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**_

Fred growled.

_**"No." I said**_

_**"What did you just say to me?" He hissed.**_

_**"I. Said. No." I said confidentially.**_

_**Ron slapped me hard in the face, leaving a huge mark down half of my face, and then walked away, and said. "This time, we will finish our conversation later."**_

* * *

The scene changed again.

_**Ron, who dragged me to the top of the Charms Tower**_

_**"What?" I snapped **_

_**He slapped me**_

_**"Don't snap at me. I said we'd finish our discussion later. Well guess what? It's later."**_

_**"Ron, not now." I yelled.**_

_**He ignored my comment.**_

_**"You said No earlier. Explain." He demanded.**_

_**"You said nobody else would want me. You're wrong. Somebody would want me." I insisted.**_

_**He laughed a cold laugh.**_

_**"Nobody would ever want you. You're and ugly, fat, Mudblood." **_

Everyone started shouting, telling me that it wasn't true, it took a few minutes for me to be able to continue.

_**He laughed again, but stopped when I punched him in the jaw.**_

"He deserved worse than that." Snape muttered to himself, but I heard him.

_**"We're over." I spat at him, and tried to walk own the staircase. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back.**_

Everyone winced.

_**"What did you just say?" **_

_**"We're done!" I yelled.**_

_**"If we're done, then you're taking the wrong exit." He grinned darkly.**_

People looked confused.

_**"There's only one way out, you idiot."**_

_**"Nope." He pointed to the large balcony, and pushed me towards it. "If your leaving me, then this is the way you leave." He motioned down, and I saw that we were at lease a hundred feet up.**_

Everyone's eyes widened

_**I tried to run over to the door, but he grabbed me, and pushed me half way over the ledge.**_

Some one screamed.

_**"Are you leaving me?" He demanded.**_

_**"NO!" I shouted, crying.**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING!"**_

Almost everyone had tears in their eyes, especially Ron's family.

_**He pulled me back up, and hugged me.**_

_**"You did the right thing." He said then he walked away.**_

_**I fell to the floor crying, and shaking, and I stayed that way until people started coming up the stairs.**_

_**"Oh there you are Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Ron's been looking everywhere for you!"**_

_**"Oh, that's brilliant Harry." I muttered.**_

_**"Are you alright?" He asked.**_

_**"I'm just fine." **_

Harry Slapped his head, cursing his stupidity.

_**"You're not fine, and I know itI wish you'd let me help you." Ginny said, and she hugged me.**_

People sighed, looking at Ginny.

* * *

The scene changed.

_**"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, eyeing me on the floor. "You can't throw away the scale, how else are you going to know how fat you still are? How much did it say?"**_

"What did he just say?" A lot of people hissed. "She's skin and bones!"

_**"A hundred and two." I muttered, and he looked disgusted.**_

"That's less than me!" A tiny third year shouted, looking disgusted with Ron.

_**"You know Lavender's Ninety-Eight pounds. Maybe that's why she was so easy to bang. Your fat ass was hard as hell to lift."**_

Ron got a few hex's as people heard that.

_**"Lavender was also a foot shorter than me also. She's supposed to weigh less than me." I muttered. "If you like Lavender so much, why don't you go back to her? She survived the war too."**_

_**Ron laughed. "The bitch is a werewolf now. And she's engaged to some rich Ravenclaw guy."**_

"That 'Rich Ravenclaw guy" is my brother. And he's better than that bastard will ever be." A Hufflepuff stood up and shouted, and multiple people agreed.

_**"You are slightly attractive though. Just slightly." He said, and he took off his belt.. "I think the bruises work on you." He said.**_

"THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" Someone yelled.

_**I looked up at him with disgust, then he whipped the belt hard in my chest. "I think these marks will work too."**_

_**He tied the belt around my neck, tight.**_

"He raped me, and that's when I got pregnant." I told everyone, who all shouted.

_**I had a large, blue, bruise around my neck, and many more bruises on my chest, legs, arms, everywhere. Even one that went down the side of my face.**_

_**He gave me one last kick in the gut, before leaving me in the bathroom.**_

"Before the next memory is shown, I'll give you a warning." I said, and everyone looked at me. "This is the night I tried to kill myself, and..well…I'm kind of naked." I looked embarrassed.

The scene changed.

* * *

_**I started the water, and undressed myself. As the tub filled I stared at my naked self in the mirror. The ligature mark around my neck was getting worse, as the bruise was spreading. My face was clearing up slightly, but my neck down to my knees were almost all bluish brown.**_

People were weeping, as they saw the damage.

_**I smiled, knowing that soon my pain would be over, and I'd be in a better place. I laughed at my upcoming death.**_

People looked uncomforterble.

_**The bath tub was full of hot water, so I stepped in and sat down. I reached into the cabinet next to the tub, and I pulled out a blade. It was about two inches long, and very sharp. I smiled.**_

People were closing their eyes, not wanting to see what they knew was going to happen.

_**then I pushed the blade in at my wrist hard. I gasped at the pain. I laughed again, with no humor, as I pulled the blade across my skin, leaving a large gash.**_

People were crying even harder, watching me.

_**I was crying. My sobs were very loud, and I could hear Fred pounding on the door**_

_**But everyone in the room heard him.**_

_**"I'M COMING IN!" Was the last thing heard, then the memory ended.**_

"Fred came in, and pulled me out, and carried me to the Hospital wing." I said, and smiled into his direction.

* * *

The Scene changed.

_**I was in the Hospital wing, Draco and Ginny were just walking out, and Ron was walking in.**_

_**"if my brother ever see's you naked again, you'd wish that you would have succeeded in your little stunt."**_

People glared at him.

_**My eyes widened. "It wasn't my fault Ron." I said, my voice shaking.**_

_**"Not your fault? You stripped down like a little whore, and had him come rescue you!" He shouted, then he pulled out his wand, and pointed it at me.**_

"Oh he better not." I heard Mrs. Weasley growl.

_**"What are you going to d-" Ron waved his wand**_

_**"CRUCIO!" **_

McGonagall's reaction was the most surprising. She leaped from her seat, and punched Ron in the face, and then hex'd him…hard.

_**He grabbed my face forcefully and kissed me hard in the mouth. " I love you." He said firmly, and waited for me to say it back.**_

_**"I love you too Ron." I said, trying not to cry.**_

Everyone looked at me with sympathy again.

"There's only a few left." I told everyone.

* * *

The scene changed.

_**He stared at me, and pulled out his wand. "Crucio!" he said, then quickly cast the silencing charm to muffle my screams.**_

Ron was hex'd again, multiple times.

_**The silencing spell was still on me, so whoever was walking couldn't hear my screams, The silencing spell finally broke a moment later, and I could hear a blood curdling scream. **_

Everyone winced again.

_**People stated rushing into the hallway, none of whom knew what to do. **_

_**"KILL ME!" I screamed "KILL ME MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed again. People started crying, saying any counter jinx they could think of, all of them trying to stop my pain.**_

Everyone in the hall was wiping tears from their eyes.

_**"Someone's using the Cruciatus Curse on her." Snape whispered, "But they aren't here casting it. Someone Changed it, so it won't stop." and everyone gasped.**_

_**I screamed again. "KILL ME! SOMEBODY JUST KILL ME." I cried, rolling around on the ground.**_

_**"Help me!" I cried, and then Professor McGonagall rushed towards me. She said a few words, and then everything went dark.**_

People were still crying, so I gave them a minute to calm back down.

"This memory I got from Ron, when he was asleep on the train." I told them all.

* * *

Then the scene changed again.

_**Ron was standing over me, he pulled a blanket off of me, and punched me in the stomach, and then he punched me multiple times in the ribs, and you could hear multiple bones crack, and you could see the bones sticking out slightly.**_

People winced, as they heard the cracks.

"Then he raped me." I told everyone, and they winced again.

_**Ron stamped on my face, breaking my nose, and some of my teeth, then he raised his wand, and lifted his curse, and he walked back upstairs and laid in his bed.**_

_**And everyone heard my terrible scream.**_

Everyone was sobbing harder than they had the whole time.

"Theres just one left, and he doesn't hurt me at all during it." I told them, and they looked slightly relieved.

* * *

The scene changed for the last time.

_**Ron was glaring at me, he whispered in my ear. "If they find out, you and the thing inside you are both dead." Then he kissed me on the cheek and smiled.**_

The weasley's Harry, and Lee all knew that this was earlier in the day, at the burrow.

_**I gulped.**_

_**"Guys…" I choked out.**_

"Oh no." Mr Wealsey muttered.

_**"What?" They all replied.**_

"We're idiots!" Lee cried.

_**"I don't want it known. It's my life, and I'm fine, Honestly!" I said, **_

Harry was hitting himself in the head. "Stupid stupid!" he told himself.

_**"Hermione you're not fine!" Harry shouted.**_

_**"Yes Harry, I am! I'm an adult, and I'm a mum. I don't need people doing this for me!" I shouted.**_

_**Everyone was staring at me, **_

_**"But Hermione-" George started, but I cut him off.**_

_**"If you guys do this, I will leave this house, and NEVER come back." **_

_**Everyone looked down, very sad, then they all dispersed, to go get their things,**_

_**Ron stayed with me in the living room. "I don't want you to have…it." He hissed at me.**_

People glared again

_**"I don't care." **_

_**He glared at me. "They better not find out, bitch." He pulled out a muggle pocket knife, and opened it. "Or else." He spat, then he left me alone in the room.**_

"Okay guys, that's the last one." I walked over, and levitated Ron to the front of the room, and I said the counter curse that unbounded him.

"you BITCH!" He screamed. "DID YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THAT VERMIN ISIDE OF YOU?" He pulled out his knife again.

"You don't understand your mistake Ronald." I spat.

"What mistake?" He hissed.

"A mother will do anything to protect her baby. You threatened mine." I smirked at him. "I wouldn't of told anyone Ronald." I whispered in his ear, and then I patted his cheek, and turned away from him.

"RON NO!" I heard someone shout, and I turned to see what was happening.

* * *

**A/N- I gave you guys an chapter, 4 times as long as the rest, so why not add a cliffhanger?**

**Do you like how Hermione told everyone?**

**and.**

**What do you think Ron did? Tell me in the review box!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- So, This chapter won't be nearly as long as the last one, (I surprised myself at the length of it.) But heres another chapter! (:**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**(Fred's point of view)**

"A mother will do anything to protect her baby. You threatened mine." She smirked at him, and then whispered something in his ear, patted his cheek, and turned away.

Ron got a look on his face, one that was full of pure anger, and hatred. I got up, and I started running towards them. I saw Ron, with his knife in hand, he started to raise the knife.

"RON! NO!" I screamed, and he looked at me, the knife still in hand. Hermione turned and saw him, and she started backing up quickly, trying to keep her baby safe. I knew what I had to do.

Ron turned from me, and starting running at Hermione, I was faster though.

Just as Ron was starting to jab his knife, I pushed Hermione onto the ground, and I felt the knife go deep into my stomach.

Where a baby would be, if I was Hermione.

"_STUPIFY!" _ Hermione screamed, and Ron fell to the ground with a loud thump.

I looked down at my stomach, and I saw blood coming out at an exceedingly fast rate, I fell to my knees, and then to the ground, and everything went black.

I walked through the darkness, of my own mind, and I found a wonderful sight.

Hermione.

She was a few years older, and she had her daughter, and they were both safe and happy. I heard the door open, and I walked in, a few years older, like Hermione was, and I hugged her, and I gave her a kiss, then I went over to the little red headed girl playing on the floor.

She was mine.

The darkness was fading, and fading fast, and before I knew it I was back in the great hall, being magically lifted to the infirmary, with Hermione leading me.

"Hermione." I said quietly

"Shh, Fred its alright, you'll be alright in a moment." She said quickly, and she walked me through the doors.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something." I whispered.

"Fred, just hold it for a minute, please! You need to see Pomfrey, and fast!"

She levitated me onto the bed, and Pomfrey took over, she gave me a potion, and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(Hermione's Point of View)**

As soon as Fred was in Pomfrey's care, I rushed back down to the great hall. Ron had his hands tied behind his back, with an unbreakable rope, and was sitting on the floor, while McGonagall was figuring out what to do with him.

Ginny and Draco were the first people to find me.

"Hermione," Ginny said through her tears. "We didn't know it was that bad!" She cried harder, and hugged me tight.

Draco looked like he was having a difficult time keeping his composure. His eyes full of unshed tears, he couldn't bring himself to speak. I let go of Ginny, and I hugged him tight, letting him know that I'm okay.

Harry was the next person to get to me.

"Hermione." He choked out. "I..I didn't..i'm sorry." He was crying.

"Harry, it's alright. Ron tricked you all." I tried to reassure him.

"No it's not alright!" He yelled, wiping his tears away, which did no use, because they kept coming back.

"Harry I'll be okay now." I smiled at patted his cheek.

He stormed off, and I could see him yelling at Ron, but I couldn't hear him, but I decided against eavesdropping.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were last. Both of their faces streaked in un ending clear tears. Mrs. Weasley squeezed me tight, and told me how sorry she was, and how ashamed of her son she was, and then she started to say how she should have known, and should have stopped Ron. I stopped her.

"Mrs. Weasley, he did a good job at hiding it. Nobody would have known." I gave her a small smile, but she was still shaken. Mr. Weasley was just like Draco, and couldn't get a sound to come out of his mouth. I hugged him too.

Then I walked up to the person who I didn't want to talk to, but I felt as if I didn't have a choice.

"Ron." I said as I got to the Red Head sitting on the floor.

"Bitch." He spat, and then I slapped him across his face.

"Shut up." I spat right back at him.

"You think you so big, and so brave, for what you did. But I think you're a coward." He grinned wickedly.

I slapped him again.

"I said shut up."

"You used a full-body-bind, because you were scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you. I was scared for my baby." I hissed

"Your baby is going to grow up unloved, just like her Mudblood of a mother."

I punched him in the face, and he fell flat on the ground. I broke his nose.

"My baby will grow up just fine. She will be loved, and cared for." I rubbed my stomach, where the very small baby bump was.

I kicked him once, then I walked away from him.

_Be the bigger person Hermione._ I told myself, as I walked out of the great hall, and back to the infirmary.

Fred was awake by the time I got there.

"Fred!" I cried, and I ran towards him.

"Hi 'Mione." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely, wrapping my arms around myself as I said it. "You saved my daughter."

"Ah, it's no big deal," He waved it off.

"Fred, that meant everything to me." I smiled at him.

He took my hand.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked, standing up.

"Hm?" I asked smiling, hoping he was going to say what I thought he was going to say.

He grinned.

"I love you." He said, and then he brought down his head, and he kissed me deeply.

I smiled through the kiss, and then I was kissing him back. It was wonderful.

We broke apart, and he looked at me, and smiled again.

I smiled back and said "I love you too Fred." And then we kissed again.

I kept waiting for someone to wake me up, like Draco had when I dreamt of Kissing Fred the last time, but this time, nobody woke me up.

I was actually kissing Fred Weasley.

* * *

**A/N- RON'S CAUGHT, AND FRED AND HERMIONE ARE TOGETHER!**

**(Took them long enough, ya know? 16 chapters to actually kiss.)**

**Well, tell me what you think about how they got together!**

**Review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- ER MY GOSH! I'm late with the update! I'm sorry!**

**And, someone reviewed saying that the baby should be miscarried, sorry to disappoint, but me, being pro-life, wont kill a baby, even if its fictional. **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**(Hermione's point of view)**

"'Bout time!" I heard someone snigger. I turned around and saw Ginny smiling through the doors of the hospital wing.

I blushed, and took a step away from him, but he took me around my waist and held me close. It was wonderful.

"Draco and I have been wondering when you two would get together." She smiled. "I guessed it would be right after you dumped my jackass of a brother. Draco guessed that it would be sooner."

We all laughed.

"So are you two a couple now?" She asked

I looked at him, and he nodded to me.

"Yup!" I said excitedly and I hugged him tight.

* * *

***ONE MONTH LATER***

Todays was the happiest day of my life, which would have made me terribly sad if the circumstances were any different. Ron Weasley, the man who went from my best friend, to my knight in shining armor, to nothing less than the devil, got sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban.

It would have been a life sentence, but I asked the jury to make it so he would see light again. Most people would call me insane for wanting him out at any time, but I disagree. I decided to not judge him only on this past year, but for his whole life. He used to be a good guy.

I was thankful of him though, for one reason.

His actions brought me to something wonderful.

Fred.

* * *

***TWO MONTHS LATER***

Fred and I have been together for three months, and I was now six months pregnant, Fred came with me to Saint Mungo's for my checkup.

"So, is this the mysterious father?" The healer asked, as we came into the room.

"Sadly, no." Fred answered, as he held my hand lovingly.

"Hmm." The healer said. "Give me one moment, please." She said and then she quickly left the room.

"What's that about?" I asked curiously.

"No idea." He replied, just as confused.

A few minutes later the Healer came back, holding a medical book.

"You say that this man isn't the father, correct?" She asked, I nodded.

"Would you like him to be?" She asked with a smile.

Fred and I looked at each other, and he nodded. "How is that possible?" I asked

"There's a complex spell and potion combination, that can alter the fetus's DNA, so in other words, we can change who the biological father is." She answered.

"I want to do it." Fred told the healer, and I smiled.

"Lovely!" She said, and then hurried out of the room again.

Fred told me to sit down, and he started rummaging through his pockets.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I was going to do this later tonight anyway, so why not now?" He answered with a smile, and then he pulled out a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Fred, is that…" My voice trailed off.

He got down on one knee, and he opened the box. Inside was a small, elegant, and absolutely beautiful diamond ring, on a silver band.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" He asked confidently, and with a smile.

I was shocked.

"Yes!" I shouted, and I wrapped my arms around him, and held him tight.

"Are you both ready?" The Healer asked, as She walked into the room.

"One second." Fred said, and then he put the wonderful ring on my finger. "Okay, now we are." He smiled.

"Wonderful!" She said, and handed me a cup. "This potion will only work on pregnant women." She told me, and then she reached over to Fred, and pulled out one of his hairs.

"Owch!" He complained, as she put the hair in the cup.

"This potion is similar to the polyjuice potion," She explained. "But its irreversible, and will only affect the fetus, not you." She smiled, and told me to drink it.

I did, and I could feel a strange sensation in my stomach, she said an incantation, and then all was calm.

"Did it work?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes." She told me. "Congratulations!" She hugged me lightly, and then told us we could leave.

Outside of the Hospital, I talked to Fred.

"So, you're a dad now." I smirked at him.

"Oi, you're a mum!" He smirked back, and together we apperated to Hogsmeade, and walked to Hogwarts.

* * *

***Two more months later***

I waddled up to the stage, and I shook Professor McGonagall's hand, and she gave me my diploma. It's official, I'm a Hogwarts graduate!

I looked around me, and smiled at the sight. Fred and George were still in line, waiting to get onto the stage, both of them had their wands out, turning the people in the audience's hair different colors. I laughed when George turned Mrs. Weasleys hair a bright purple.

Harry was a few people in-front of the twins, he looked really upset. It was probably because of the fact that his best friend wasn't there to graduate with him. Harry was devastated when he learned what Ron did, and he still wouldn't forgive himself for not stopping it sooner.

I don't blame him though, it's not his fault.

About half an hour later, the graduation ceremony was over, and I was heading home. To the Burrow, I thought with a big smile.

* * *

***Another month later***

It was only a week before my due date, and there I was, about to walk down the aisle, in a big, white, fluffy dress. Down the aisle, I saw Fred, standing next to his brother, who was making another silly ear joke.

My father took my arm in his, and the music started playing, together we walked. It took less than a minute to get to Fred, but it felt like an eternity. Once I got there, He put my hands in Freds, kissed my cheek, and went to sit down.

"Do you, Fredrick Weasley, take Hermione, to be your wife, to have, and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said clearly.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Fred, to be your husband, to have, and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said as loud as I could, but it was no more than a whisper.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said, and Fred pulled me into a loving kiss, which only lasted a moment, but was beautiful.

Mrs. Hermione Weasley. I like the sound of that.

* * *

***One week later***

I was lying in a hospital bed, with my Mum and Mum in law on one side of me, and Fred on the other.

"Push!" The healer said, and I did so.

I yelled extremely loudly.

"I see the head!" The healer said happily. "You're almost done Hermione"

Fred stepped away from my hand, and went to see what the baby looked like.

"Fred, you might not want to do that!" His mother told him, but he didn't listen.

He took one glance, and fainted.

"Arthur was the same way." She laughed.

One more push later, and the baby was out.

It took a few minutes to get Fred to wake up, and when he did, everyone was laughing at him, and he was looking really embarrassed.

"What should we name her?" He whispered, as he held the small baby in his arms.

It took me a while, but I came up with the perfect name for my daughter.

A name that symbolized Fred and I.

"Destiny."

* * *

**A/N- Okay guys! Thats all for 'Hermione's Secret'**

**Until next time ;)**

**-CheckersChance**


End file.
